My Step Daddy
by tobencey614
Summary: Baekhyun seorang gadis kelebihan hormon yang senang sekali di sentuh. Suatu hari, Baekhyun memiliki Ayah baru yang sangat kaya dan juga tampan. Dan juga bisa memuaskannya dalam bercinta. Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menolak. Chanbaek. NC. GS for Uke. M
1. chapter 1

Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun memasuki gerbang tinggi dan besar layaknya gerbang untuk istana. Terbesit pertanyaan dari pikiran Baekhyun, seberapa kaya suami baru ibunya? Dengan penjagaan ketat di depan gerbang tadi itu juga membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya seperti apa ayah barunya? apakah ia sangat terkenal? sampai perlu penjagaan ketat seperti itu.

Ketika memasuki gerbang, Baekhyun berjalan di jalan khusus menuju pintu utama, sementara kanan kirinya adalah taman dengan rumput yang hijau dan indah, bunga warna warni, air mancur dengan kolam ikan di bawahnya di taman sebelah kanan. Di setiap taman memiliki jalan setapak kecil yang entah menuju kemana. Dengan lampu-lampu yang menerangi. Surga kecil.

Baekhyun memilih gaun _backless_ berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sebatas lutut. Rambut merahnya terurai dengan _curly_ di bagian bawah. Sebagai kesan pertama tidak buruk.

5 pelayan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di depan pintu. Mereka membunguk sekitar 5 detik sebagai tanda hormat kepada anak tiri majikannya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum tipis untuk memperlohatkan kesan anggunnya.

Mereka mengantar Baekhyun menuju ruang makan yang jaraknya dari pintu sekitar 20 meter lebih. Rumahnya sangat besar dan Baekhyun begitu mengagumi. Banyak sekali perabotan mewah di mana-mana. Dari ruang tamu, Baekhyun melihat sofa abu-abu yang pastinya mahal, dengan meja kaca di tengahnya serta karpet berbulu, tak lupa vas bunga antik.

Selanjutnya, tembok pemisah antara Ruang tamu dan Ruang keluarga tanpa pintu. Disana terdapat TV LCD berukuran sangat besar dengan satu set _home teater_ , Sofa yang lebih mewah berwarna Putih menghadap Televisi memunggungi Baekhyun, Karpet berbulu berwarna hitam, bantal-bantal empuk berwarna hitam.

Kemudian tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, _Counter_ _bar mini_ yang berisi koleksi minuman alkohol yang Baekhyun yakin mahal, berjajar rapi di lemari dan bermacam gelas pun berada di lemari lainnya, ada 3 kursi di depan _counter_ itu. Selanjutnya Ruang makan dan dapur di belakang _counter bar_ itu.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat 2 orang berbeda kelamin duduk dengan berbagai macam hidangan siap di meja makan. Baekhyun melangkah mendekat. memperhatikan dapur dan juga ruang makan yang mewah dan membuat nyaman ketika memasak maupun menyantap makanan. Bernuansa putih dan _metalic_ untuk perabotannya. Di meja makan terdapat 6 kursi. Juga tembok berwarna hitam yang mengalirkan air terus menerus di bagian atas kemudian mengalir menuju tempat penampungan air dan kembali lagi mengalir dari atas kebawah, berada tepat di belakang ruang makan memberikan kesan segar dan tenang.

"Kau sudah sampai. Duduklah. Mommy akan mengenalkanmu pada Daddy barumu" Tak ingin berlama-lama, Baekhyun membungkuk terlebih dahulu kepada Daddy barunya dan Mommy. Kemudian ia duduk tepat di depan Mommy, sementara Daddy berada di ujung meja.

Mommy mengusap tangan kanan lentik Baekhyun yang berhiaskan gelang perak mahal di pergelangan tangannya.

"Suamiku, dia putri kesayanganku Baekhyun. Baekhyun, dia Daddy barumu Park Chanyeol" Mommy memperkenalkan mereka dengan raut wajah bahagia. Baekhyun turut senang melihat Mommy nya sebahagia ini.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dan di jabat oleh daddynya "Baekhyun. Senang memiliki Ayah sepertimu" Baekhyun tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol.

Ia memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah Daddynya. Dia tampan dengan mata bulat serta hidung bangirnya, rahangnya tegas, dan bibir bawahnya berisi. oh jidat itu lebar dan mulus.

"Senang memiliki Putri seperti dirimu" Chanyeol tersenyum miring memperhatikan Baekhyun. Terlihat polos, dan sexy secara bersamaan. bahunya mulus, serta tangannya lembut.

"Mommy memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah" Mommy memberikan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun di piring yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun. Kemudian memberikan makanan lain pada piring suaminya. Baekhyun menyantap makanannya dengan pelan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tinggal disini bersama Daddy dan Mommy"

"Ya" Hanya itu jawaban yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Dia tidak bisa membantah Mommy nya. Lagipula mereka sudah terpisah selama hampir satu tahun ini. Mommy tinggal di Canada mengurus cabang perusahaan yang baru saja jadi. Sehingga mengharuskan Mommy mengurus langsung perusahaannya. Jadi Baekhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk tinggal lagi bersama Mommy nya. Dan juga Daddy barunya.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan perusahaan inti, sayang?" Tanya Mommy setelah melahap satu suap daging ke mulutnya.

"4 bulan terakhir ini terus melonjak naik, Mom. Aku memecat 6 orang" Jawab Baekhyun terus terang. Chanyeol tertawa sementara Mom melebarkan mulutnya.

"Good. Kau harus tegas, sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dengan anak tirinya ini. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak sepolos yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Asalkan alasan pemecatan masuk akal, Mommy mendukungmu" Baekhyun tersenyum "Baekhyun pernah memecat hanya karena melirik kekasihnya"

Baekhyun menunduk malu mengingat kejadian 1 tahun lalu. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan Mom. Baekhyun semakin malu di buatnya.

Seorang pelayang menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk hormat "Kamarnya sudah siap Tuan" jelasnya dengan sopan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mempersilahkan pelayan itu mengundurkan diri dari hadapannya.

"Sayang, kau bisa melihat kamar barumu di lantai 3. _Elevatornya_ di bawah tangga" Chanyeol menunjuk tangga yang berada di antara ruang keluarga dan ruang makan. Tepat di bawahnya ada pintu berwarna _metalic_ yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah _elevator._

Baekhyun mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar" Ia memundurkan kursi tanpa decitan kemudian setelah mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, Baekhyun melangkah menuju _elevator._ Tombol bertuliskan angka 3 itu ia tekan.

Oh! Baekhyun baru menyadari ada 5 lantai di rumah ini dan 1 lantai di bawah tanah. Setelah melihat kamar barunya, Baekhyun akan membuat _tour_ di rumah barunya yang sangat besar dan luas ini. Rumah Baekhyun tidak sebesar ini, hanya 2 lantai dan menggunakan tangga.

Lantai 3 adalah lantai yang di khususkan untuk kamar. Terdapat 6 kamar yang luas dan mengeliling berbentuk lingkaran dan di tengah lantai ada sebuah pagar pembatas berbentuk lingkaran, berwarna hitam yang mana dapat melihat pemandangan lantai 1. ada 1 _elevator_ dan dapur mini di dekat _elevator_.

Seorang pelayan menyambut Baekhyun di depan _elevator_ "mari saya tunjukan kamar nona" ucap pelayan yang Baekhyun yakin masih muda mungkin sebayanya.

Melewati 2 kamar dari _elevator_ adalah Kamar Baekhyun. Pelayan itu membuka pintu berwarna putih. Mungkin Baekhyun akan meminta untuk mengganti cat pintu kamarnya dengan warna _pink_ _soft_ untuk membedakan kamarnya.

Ruangannya berbentuk lingkaran yang besar dan luas. Terdapat kasur _King Size_ bersprai _pink_ dan di bawahnya di beri karpet berbulu yang juga berwarna _pink_ , Televisi besar tepat 10 meter di depan kasur, Sebuah Sofa panjang berwarna _pink_ dengan bantal kotak berbulu di ujung ruangan dan sebuah meja di depannya, _walk in closet_ tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi, Meja rias di dekat pintu, Tepat di tengah ruangan terdapat kolam berbentuk lingkaran, airnya jernih dengan tangga untuk naik turun kolam renang mininya. Tembok keseluruhannya adalah kaca. Baekhyun sangat menyukai desain kamarnya

Baekhyun berjalan anggun menuju _walk in closet_. Terdapat bebagai macam dan warna gaun beserta dress daru berbagai ukuran panjang yang menggantung di lemari khusus berbahan kaca, kemudian di sebelahnya terdapat lemari kayu besar berisi berbagai macam _Hoodie_ , _Sweater_ , _T-shirt,_ dan baju serta celana _casual_ lainnya. Ada rak khusus _sneakers_ , _stilleto_ , _flat shoes_ dan sandal. Di sebelahnya lagi ada lemari kaca yang menampilkan tas _branded_ milik Baekhyun dan sebuah _etalase_ dari kaca khusus untung jam dan perhiasannya.

Daddy dan Mommy sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan menghadap pelayan yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Do Kyungsoo, Nona" Ia membungkuk hormat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"24 Tahun, Nona"

"Kau lebih muda dariku 1 tahun. Panggil aku Eonnie saja" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Tapi Tuan akan marah jika tau, Nona"

Daddy barunya memang berlebihan. Apa dia gila hormat?

"Akan aku bicarakan nanti pada Daddy" Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya memerintahkan Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan wajah menunduk.

"Dimana kamar Daddy dan Mommy?"

"Di sebrang kamar Nona" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo yang masih saja memanggil dengan sebuta, 'nona'

"Eonnie, Kyungsoo-ya. Ngomong-ngomong apa di lantai ini hanya kami bertiga saja yang menempati?"

"Ada 2 adik kandung Tuan Park. Namanya Park Sehun kamarnya tepat di sebelah _elevator_. dan Park Jongin tepat di sebelah Kamar Eonnie"

"Aku tidak melihat mereka"

"Biasanya setelah pulang kuliah, mereka pergi menuju bar sampai malam nanti" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Jarak usia Daddy dan kedua adiknya sangat jauh ternyata.

"Ternyata aku punya paman yang lebih muda dariku" Baekhyun tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya ada 1 lagi. Kakak dari Tuan Chanyeol. Namanya Park Yifan atau Kris Park. Tuan Kris sudah berkeluarga dan memilih tinggal di Canada bersama istrinya"

Baekhyun menjadi tau sedikit informasi tentang keluarga Park "Lalu kakek dan nenek ku?"

"Mereka sudah lama tiada. Maka dari itu Tuan Kris menjalankan perusahaan yang berada di Amerika, sedangkan Tuan Chanyeol Asia. Rumah ini hasil kerja keras Tuan Chanyeol selama 5 tahun" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Lalu seberapa kaya pria itu?

"Tuan Chanyeol juga yang membiayai kuliah dua adiknya" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Pria yang bertanggung jawab.

"Berapa usia Daddy?" Itulah sedari tadi yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan.

"30 tahun, Eonni" Baekhyun menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan, mata sipitnya melebar. Dia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Tapi itulah faktanya. Ternyata Mommy menikah dengan lelaki yang 12 tahun lebih muda darinya. Bagaimana bisa?

Berkatilah wajah cantik nan awet muda milik Mommynya.

"Soo-ya, besok temani aku berkeliling rumah ya" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat dan Baekhyun tersenyum untuk itu "Kau bisa keluar. Aku ingin berendam"

"Baiklah. Saya keluar, Eonnie" Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan bikini kuning cerah dengan tali di lehernya dan tali di sisi pinggangnya.

Ia merendam kakinya dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di sisi an kolam. Seperti ini menikmati kamar barunya. Memejamkan mata sebentar tidak masalah.

cklek- pintu kamarnya terbuka. Baekhyun membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu.

"Malam-malam berendam? Nanti kau sakit"

"Daddy. Aku ingin berendam Dad. Sebentar" Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi. Tak memperdulikan Daddynya yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau suka kamar ini? Ibumu bilang, kau suka warna _pink_ "

"Ya Dad. Aku sangat suka. Terima kasih" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Pria ini sangat tampan. Ibunya beruntung sekali.

Sunyi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dari belakang. Sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Ini milikmu?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan benda tersebut di depan wajah Baekhyun "Ku pikir ini milikmu karna ada ukiran 'B' di sana"

Baekhyun menegang di tempat. Bagaimana bisa _Dildo-_ nya berada di tangan Daddy? Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan?

"Tidak ada Pelayan yang bernama 'B' awalannya" Baekhyun memucat. Dia takut mengatakannya. Tapi bukankah itu wajar untuk wanita seusianya? "Jika itu milikmu, ambilah. Mungkin jatuh dari kotak tadi"

Benar, Dildonya berada di dalam kotak yang sudah ia masukan tadi dan di bawa oleh maid "Y-ya. Terimakasih" Baekhyun mengambil dildo yang berada di tangan Daddy tanpa menatap Daddy. Ia malu. Sangat malu.

"Ibumu tau ini?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol

"Jangan katakan pada Mommy, Dad" Baekhyun berkata dengan panik. Sedang Chanyeol dalam hati tersenyum. Ia memiliki ide untuk menjahili Putri tirinya.

"Jadi, Mommy belum tau?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah. Chanyeol tersenyum kembali dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika Mommy tau?"

"Oh tidak. Jangan katakan. Mommy akan memarahiku" Baekhyun kemudian terisak kecil. Ia hanya panik dan takut jika Daddy nya melapor pada Mommy.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya ikut panik "Jangan menangis. Daddy tidak akan berbicara pada Mom. Tenanglah. Bukankah itu hal yag wajar untuk seusia mu, hm? " Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku terlalu takut dan panik" Baekhyun berbicara dengan masih terisak kecil yang selanjutnya sudah mereda.

"Tenanglah. Rahasiamu aman" Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menatap keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun. Ia membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan pelan membuat Baekhyun ingin memejamkan matanya "Kau sangat cantik"

Bibir tipis berwarna pink milik Baekhyun ia usap "Aku ingin sekali mencium bibir ini" Ucapan Daddynya itu terdengar _maniac_. Baekhyun diam menikmati apapun yang Daddynya lakukan pada wajahnya. Termasuk

 _cup-_ Mencium bibir Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Hanya saja Baekhyun menikmati benda kenyal milik Daddy menempel pada bibirnya. _Bukankah ini wajar untuk seorang anak dan orang tuanya?_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Semakin lama, Ciumannya menjadi semakin jauh. Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Kemudian memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjelajah mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen gigi Baekhyun, dan berperang lidah dengan lidah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukan seorang yang amatir. Ia mulai menikmati ciuman yang di berikan oleh Daddy nya. Baekhyun melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol. Dan bertukar saliva.

Mereka sangat menikmati. Terbukti dengan tangan Chanyeol yang meraba perut dan punggung mulus Baekhyun yang terekspos. Sementara Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol. untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"D-dad" Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya setelah tersadar dari perlakuannya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencium kembali bibir Baekhyun sebentar.

"Aku takut Mommy tau tentang ini Dad" Jelas Baekhyun.

 _Honestly_ , Baekhyun jatuh pada setiap perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Ia suka bagaimana Chanyeol memagut bibirnya dengan lembut dan bagaimana tangan Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sangat suka. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengehentikan apa yang Daddy nya lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali di sentuh dengan Daddynya walaupun ia tau bahwa ini akan mengkhianati Ibunya. Baekhyun hanyalah gadis kelebihan hormon yang ingin selalu di sentuh. Meskipun di sentuh oleh Ayah tirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengambil remot kecil dari sakunya, kemudian menekan tombol 'lock' disana. Bunyi 'click' menandakan pintu terkunci rapat. Kemudian ia menekan kembali tombol dan otomatis tembok berkaca itu berganti dengan tembok kedap suara.

Baekhyun terperangah di buatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum "Kau harus simpan remot ini. Jadi bagaimana? Mau melanjutkan? Mom tidak akan tau"

Chanyeol mengusap bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut sembari memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol kembali mencium panas Baekhyun. Mereka menggerakan kepalannya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menyamankan ciumannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun keluar dari kolam dan mendudukan di tepi kolam. Mereka pun semakin bersemangat. Baekhyun mengusap dada Chanyeol dan melepaskan kemeja yang Chanyeol pakai.

Baekhyun menyentuh 2 _nipple_ milik Chanyeol. Memelintir, mengusap dan menyentil dengan jemarinya membuat Chanyeol menggeram dan melepaskan pagutan mereka. Baekhyun melumat dan menciumi _nipple_ Chanyeol secara bergantian. Tak lupa menjilati perut kotak-kotak milik Chanyeol

"rrrmmhh"

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun hingga pantat dan memasukan tangannya kedalam celana bikini Baekhyun. Ia meremas bokong sintal Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan. Setelahnya, Baekhyun menyudahi permainan di dada Chanyeol.

"Senang hm?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol pun turut tersenyum "ini menggemaskan, Dad" Baekhyun menyentil lagi _nipple_ kanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan tali di leher Baekhyun dan melepaskan bikininya. 2 buah sintal menggantung indah di depannya. ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan memijat payudara milik Baekhyun sementara bibirnya bermain di leher memberikan kissmark. Kemudian melumat _nipple_ Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mencondongkan dadanya dan menekan kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati lidah panas Chanyeol membasahi _nipple_ nya.

"ahhh. Ya terus Dad. Ah aku suka lidah panas mu memainkan _nipple_ ku"

"Hisap Dad. Buat aku semakin basah"

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam lumatannya mengetahui putrinya ini benar-benar berisik saat bercinta dan suka sekali menggunakan kalimat kotor. Chanyeol jadi semakin tegang.

"Ah vagina ku berkedut Dad"

Baekhyun melucuti celananya dan melebarkan pahanya. Ia membawa tangan Chanyeol pada Vaginya yang berkedut "Vagina ku berkeduthh Dad. Benarkan"

"kalau begitu Daddy akan membuatnya semakin berkedut"

"Yes Dad, please" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan celana boxer Chanyeol beserta dalamannya "Penismu sangat besar dan panjang Dad. Aku tidak sabar ingin memasukannya pada Vagina basah ku"

Baekhyun merebahkan Chanyeol di tepian kolam. Ia menyentuh kepala penis Chanyeol dengan ujung lidahnya. Sementara Chanyeol mulai menjilat klitorisnya seperti sebuah es krim. Baekhyun memasukan penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulut dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya. sesekali ia akan mengigit penis gemuk Chanyeol dengan giginya. tangannya memainkan _twins ball_ milik Chanyeol dan mengurut penis yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol melumat bibir vagina Baekhyun dan menjilatinya. sesekali lidahnya masuk kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat mengocok penis Chanyeol dengan mulutnya. Selanjutnya mereka _orgasme_ bersama.

Baekhyun bangun dan menduduki penis Chanyeol yang sudah lemas dan menggesekannya, membuat penis itu tegak lagi. Baekhyun memasukkan penis kedalam lubangnya yang licin dan menggerakannya maju mundur dan atas ke bawah. Baekhyun melakukannya sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol menatap pemandangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat, memejamkan mata, dan mendongak. Payudaranya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tergiur mulai memainkan payudara Baekhyun. ia mendudukan diri dan memegangi pinggul Baekhyun. mulutnya memainkan payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Beberapa tusukan kemudian, Baekhyun _orgasme_ dan disusul oleh Chanyeol yang menembakan sperma ke dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun lelah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol

"lelah?"

"hmm"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Kemudian ia bangkit dengan Baekhyun berada di gendongannya tanpa melepas penisnya dari vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol menuruni tangga kolam dan menceburkan diri kedalamnya bersama Baekhyun yang membelalakan mata karena merasa dingin. Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dan membasuh tubuh Baekhyun beserta vaginanya. kemudian membersihkan diri sendiri. Setelah itu, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun kembali menaiki tangga, dan mengeringkan tubuh mereka dengan handuk.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang. Ia pergi mengambil baju hangat untuk Baekhyun dan memakaikan dalaman dan pakaian kepada Baekhyun yang masih mengamati perlakuan Daddynya. setelah selesai dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya kembali, masih dengan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol "kau tidak sedang dalam masa subur?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bagus. Sekarang tidurlah, _Baby_ " Chanyeol menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada Baekhyun dan mengecup kening beserta bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunggu hingga Baekhyun terlelap. Ia keluar dari kamar putrinya dan menutup pintu dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Keluar dari kamar putrimu dengan rambut basah"

"apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?"

"Sehun, Jongin!"

 **Fin/tbc?** **Melintas di kepalaku. Ini ff NC perdana ku. Jadi maaf kalau NC nya ga hot. hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Keluar dari kamar putrimu dengan rambut basah"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung"

"Sehun, Jongin"

Nada mengintimidasi itu mengejutkan Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar putri tirinya. 2 laki-laki dengan warna kulit berbeda, tengah mengamati dirinya dengan sudut bibir yang di sunggingkan dengan kedua tangan berada di dada. Seolah menyudutkan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja berbicara dengan putri ku agar kami semakin dekat" Yang paling putih mengangkat satu alisnya. Masuk akal juga jawaban Chanyeol tapi setengah hatinya merasa ada yang tidak beres. Masalahnya, Hyungnya itu pria kelewat mesum yang sialnya menurun pada mereka berdua.

Pernah saat itu 2 adiknya memergoki Chanyeol yang tengah mencumbu Irene, sepupunya yang cantik dan centil itu. Sungguh gila pikir mereka.

Jika saja mereka tau bahwa Chanyeol baru saja bersetubuh dengan putrinya sendiri, mungkin 2 orang lebih muda darinya itu kejang di tempat.

"Kau berenang dengan putrimu?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa dan juga ingin merutuki mulut adiknya itu yang cerewet sekali.

"Berenang bersama putri ku tidak masalah bukan, Sehun" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehun-yang paling putih-dengan santai tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan pada kedua adiknya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian baru pulang selarut ini?" Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Biasanya kami pulang semalam ini, ku ingatkan jika kau lupa, Hyung" itu Jongin. Park ke-3

Benar. Chanyeol terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini. Ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan keponakan ku Hyung"

"Tidak diizinkan. Putri ku sudah tidur. Kalian tidak boleh mengganggu" Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan kedua adiknya bertemu Baekhyun sekarang. Bisa-bisa Sehun dan Jongin mendapati hickey di leher putih Baekhyun.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa bertemu besok"

Dan Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati semoga Baekhyun dapat menutupi hickey di musim panas ini tanpa baju tertutup. Malang sekali putrinya.

"Selamat malam Hyung" Ucap Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan dengan masuknya mereka kedalam kamar masing-masing.

Chanyeol mendesah lega. Ia berjalan kekamar dan mendapati sang istri yang sudah terlelap. Seolah tidak merasa bersalah, Chanyeol turut berbaring di sampingnya, memunggungi dan menarik selimut.

Baekhyun bangun pagi sekali akhir pekan ini di rumah barunya. Ia berendam dengan air hangat tadi pagi sekali untuk mengurangi rasa pegal di seluruh badan karena kegiatan semalam bersama Daddy nya.

Daddynya itu perkasa. Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati mengingat betapa panasnya kegiatan semalam.

Dapur adalah tujuan pertama. Terdapat 2 orang maid yang sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk sarapan nanti. Baekhyun mendekati mereka yang setelahnya menunduk karena kedatangan putri dari majikannya.

"Aku bantu ya"

"Tidak usah Eonnie. Nanti Tuan marah" itu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merengut tidak suka. Dia 'kan ingin ikut memasak. Baekhyun sangat suka memasak.

"Mereka juga harus mencicipi masakanku. Pliss" Baekhyun memohon dengan mata puppynya yang membuat siapapun luluh. Dan benar sekali, Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun memasak Sup ikan, Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk membuat pancake, dan maid satunya membuat bulgogi.

Baekhyun memotong sayuran dan ikannya dengan penuh suka cita. Ia akan membuat Sup ikannya menjadi lebih istimewa untuk keluarga barunya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berjengit mendapati suara baritone lelaki di depannya.

Memakai T-Shirt dan celana Trainning dengan garis putih 3 di sisi kanan dan kiri. Tampan sekali jidatnya terekspos dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan putriku mengerjakan pekerjaan kalian? Kalian pikir aku membayarmu untuk apa?!" nada itu terdengar marah dan dingin. Baekhyun baru tau seperti ini jika Daddy nya marah. Seram dan sexy.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya melihat tatapan tajam yang di berikan kepada 2 maid yang bergetar takut dan menunduk. Ini salahnya. Lagipula, kenapa Daddynya itu sangat berlebihan sekali hanya karena ia ikut memasak.

Baekhyun meletakkan pisaunya dan berjalan menuju Daddy yang masih menatap tajam 2 maid yang masih menunduk ketakutan. Baekhyun mengusap bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut dan membawa Chanyeol ke sofa ruang keluarga.

"Apa mereka yang memerintahkanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut menatap manik Baekhyun.

"Tidak Dad. Aku yang meminta. Jangan marahi mereka" Baekhyun mengusap dada Chanyeol.

"Biarkan mereka yang melakukan. Sudah tugas mereka untuk melayani keluarga ini, sayang" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat masakan spesial untuk keluarga baru ku. Kalian harus mencoba masakanku"

Chanyeol paham sekarang "Baiklah. Apapun untukmu" pria itu memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Menghisap dan melumat hampir 1 menit sampai Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat, Dad" Baekhyun mengusap bibir tebal Chanyeol yang basah karna saliva "Sekarang Daddy duduk di meja makan dan aku akan menyelesaikan masakanku"

"Kau sexy saat marah" Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol dan menggigitnya "Gemas sekali" dan membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Baekhyun mengulum senyum dan dengan sengaja memberi sentuhan pada kejantanan lemas berbalut kain membuatnya menggembung dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke meja makan dan mendudukkan tubuh Daddynya di kursi ujung tak lupa terkikik ketika melihat Chanyeol mengerang sekali lagi karena ereksi. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhi putrinya nanti karena berani mengerjainya.

Baekhyun kembali menuju dapur dan menyelesaikan masakannya dengan serius. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun yang sesekali akan menggerling nakal padanya.

Ah! Chanyeol ingat. Dimana hickeynya? Chanyeol tidak melihat satupun di leher Baekhyun. Pasalnya Baekhyun hanya menggunakan camisol berbahan satin yang memiliki belahan dada rendah. Putrinya itu memang sangat menggoda hormon kelelakian Chanyeol. Dan membuatnya harus menutupi pusatnya dengan tangan.

Tiffany-Ibu Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang berbentuk persegi yang mengantarnya turun ke lantai 1. Langkahnya yang anggun menapaki ubin dengan high heels cream yang membungkus kaki indahnya. Ia menyempatkan mencium bibir suaminya, kemudian melangkah menuju dapur menyapa putri semata wayangnya yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya. Membantu Baekhyun membawa kopi dan minuman lainnya untuk pendamping menu sarapan mereka hari ini ke meja makan.

"Oh! Inikah keponakanku, Hyung?" Baekhyun mengernyit menatap lelaki yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Tampan dan berkulit sedikit gelap dari Chanyeol. Ia tau bahwa lelaki itu adalah adik ayahnya, hanya saja ia tidak tau siapa namanya. Sehun atau Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan ciri-cirinya.

"Senang memiliki keponakan cantik seperti mu, Adik manis" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan lelaki berkulit paling putih dari ketiganya. Baekhyun itu sudah besar dan lebih tua dari mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka memanggilnya 'Adik manis'.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Mom, sementara Jongin di hadapan Mom dan Sehun di hadapan Baekhyun "Maaf paman, tapi umurku 25 tahun dan lebih tua dari kalian. Kurasa sebutan 'paman' pun tidak pantas untuk kalian"

Terdengar sarkas memang. Baekhyun hanya tersinggung dengan kata-kata 'Adik Manis'. Bukankah untuk kesan pertama, itu tidak sopan. Setidaknya panggil dia Nona.

Jongin dan Sehun melebarkan mulutnya saat mengetahui umur Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa wanita berbadan mungil dengan wajah manis itu sudah 25 tahun? Bahkan Sehun sempat mengira bahwa Baekhyun masih 17 tahun sehingga dia memanggilnya dengan 'Adik manis' oh itu sangat memalukan.

"O-oke. Maafkan kami, Nuna. Kami tidak tau"

"Jadi siapa nama kalian, tampan" Baekhyun memandang keduanya dengan senyuman. Dan sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang juga memperhatikannya dengan wajah tersiksa menahan ereksinya.

"Namaku Park Sehun. Aku bungsu" Baekhyun memandang wajah Sehun. Garis rahang tegas yang hampir menyerupai Chanyeol, memiliki hidung paling mancung dari ketiganya, bibir kecil yang tipis, dan yang paling penting tampan dan paling putih dari ketigannya. Oh jangan lupakan dada bidangnya yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Dan bagaimana benda di bawah sana? kata orang, pria berhidung besar tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa di bawah sana juga besar. Apa sebesar penis Chanyeol? Astaga.

"Lalu kau?" Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin.

"Aku Park Jongin. Ketiga dari 4 bersaudara" Tatapannya memikat, bibir tebal yang sexy, tampan dan memiliki kulit yang eksotis, lekukan tubuhnya membuat siapapun jatuh cinta dan ingin di tiduri. Gen keluarga Park memang tidak main-main. Tidak ada yang gagal dalam pembuatan. Mereka semua sempurna. Hanya saja satu orang belum Baekhyun temui. Kris. Apa dia setampan Chanyeol?

"err... namamu Nuna?" Baekhyun hampir lupa memberitahu namanya hanya karena memikirkan Gen Keluarga Park yang terlampau sempurna.

"Byun Baekhyun. Baik-baiklah dengan ku, hm" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile yang menurun dari Tiffany "ngomong-ngomong, rapi sekali, Mom mau kemana?"

"Birthday Party bibi Taeyeon. Kau ingat?"

"Sepagi ini?"

"Sore nanti. Acaranya di Jeju, jadi Mommy harus terbang pagi ini. Mommy menginap di sana 1 hari. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan sampai merepotkan Daddy dan pamanmu" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai anak yang patuh kepada orang tuanya. Dalam hati ia senang karena dapat memonopoli Ayahnya seharian. Jahat sekali. Tapi memang itu yang Baekhyun inginkan setelah melewati malam panas. Kecanduan

Maafkan Baekhyun, Mom

"Kau pun jaga diri baik-baik, sayang. Jangan meminum banyak alkohol" Chanyeol memperingatkan pada Tiffany dan di angguki oleh istrinya.

"Cobalah Sup ikan ini. Hasil masakanku" Baekhyun memberikan sup ikan ke mangkuk yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan untuk mereka semua. Baekhyun menatap berbinar satu persatu orang yang sedang mencicipi masakannya.

"Ini sangat enak. Aku ingin lagi"

"Benarkah? Aku akan mengambilkan banyak untuk mangkukmu, Jongin-ah"

"Ambilkan yang banyak untukku juga, Nuna"

"Oh tentu, Sehun-ah"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendapati mereka suka dengan masakan yang ia buat lebih istimewa itu. Ia mengambilkan banyak pada mangkuk Sehun dan Jongin yang langsung di lahap semangat oleh mereka berdua.

"Mom dan Dad mau juga?" Tanya Baekhyun pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu, sayang" itu daddynya. Baekhyun memberikan semangkuk penuh untuk Daddynya yang menggairahkan.

"Mommy juga. Dari mana kau belajar memasak seenak ini, sayang" Mom membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Merasa bangga dengan anaknya.

"Aku mencoba memasak sendiri, Mom"

Dan setelah itu mereka memakan sarapan dengan gembira dan sesekali tertawa karena sebuah candaan. Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia.

Setelah mengantar Mommy ke depan, Baekhyun kembali ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol mengantar Tiffany sampai bandara, ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai 2. Pintunya ia buka, berbagai macam alat fitnes tersedia disana. Gym di dalam rumah. Baekhyun semakin menyukai rumah ini.

"Nuna"

Baekhyun mencari sumber suara. Ternyata sesosok lelaki tampan bernama Sehun sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun "Sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ya. Jongin kembali ke kamar. Tidur" Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa. Jongin itu hobi tidur selain menonton film dewasa. Itu yang Sehun katakan saat di meja makan tadi "Mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Mall?"

"call. Aku akan berganti pakaian" Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia bangkit meninggalkan tempat gym untuk pergi ke kamarnya juga.

Pilihannya jatuh pada crop tee hitam ketat dengan tali bahu yang kecil, celana pendek hitam dan di padukan outer berwarna abu dengan motif floral berbahan chifon sepanjang lutut dan berlengan panjang. Rambut merahnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan gelombang ringan yang ia buat tadi. Tas bermerk prada berwarna hitam tersampir di bahu kanan Baekhyun hingga pinggang. Ankle Boot hitam menghiasi kakinya. Ditambah make up tipis. Setelah di rasa sempurna, baru ia menemui Sehun. Mengetuk pintu kamar si bungsu dengan semangat dan pintu terbuka di sambut sosok tampan dengan T-shirt oversize maroon dan celana jeans serta topi hitam yang sudah terpasang di kepalanya.

"Sudah siap? Mari kita pergi" Sehun menggandeng lengan Baekhyun dan menuju elevator di samping kamarnya. Tak lama, mereka sampai di Basement yang terdapat berbagai macam type mobil. Sehun membawa Baekhyun memasuki mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Baekhyun sempat mengira bahwa basement adalah showroom.

Mobil Sehun mulai berjalan keluar menuju gerbang yang sudah terbuka otomatis karena sensor. Tak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan berlangsung hingga sampai di Mall. Sehun berjalan berdampingan di sisi kiri Baekhyun. Sesekali merangkul Baekhyun dan...menciumnya di depan umum.

Baekhyun sempat tidak dapat menahan gairah saat lunak Sehun menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Jika saja mereka di tempat sepi, mungkin Baekhyun sudah menjamah tubuh Sehun. Untuk saat ini Baekhyun bisa bersabar karena ini adalah tempat umum.

Setelah mendapat 5 paperbag besar dari beberapa store, kini mereka berjalan tak tentu arah mengelilingi Mall dan bergurau adalah hal penting untuk mengurangi rasa canggung.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Baekhyun berhenti dan memanggil Sehun yang masih berjalan di depannya.

"Ada apa, nuna?" Sehun kembali di samping Baekhyun. Wanita itu memandang ke arah toko pakaian dalam yang menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun pikir, ia akan menambah koleksi lingerie.

"Aku mau kesana. Kau mau ikut atau mau menungguku di starbucks?" Baekhyun pikir pria tidak akan mau menemani wanita berbelanja pakaian dalam yang tentu saja di dalam sana hanya ada pakaian dalam wanita. Itupun untuk pria dengan gengsi yang tinggi.

"Aku ikut, Nuna" Oke. Pengecualian untuk Sehunnie yang tampan.

Biasanya wanita identik dengan discount menggiurkan serta keraguan ketika menemukan pakaian yang lebih bagus dari pilihan sebelumnya membuat mereka lama berada di dalam.

"Lebih bagus yang mana, Sehun?" Baekhyun membawa 2 lingerie berwarna Hitam dan pink. Masing-masing memiliki karakter yang berbeda.

"Apapun yang kau pakai bagus, Nuna"

Lelaki adalah pembual yang manis. Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengatakan ia akan bagus dengan apapun, sementara Sehun tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun menggunakan lingerie. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menanyakan kembali pada Sehun.

Baekhyun mengambil semua yang ia pegang dan yang menarik minatnya kedalam keranjang belanjaan, kemudian membawanya menuju kasir. Saat Baekhyun akan membayar, Sehun lebih dulu memberi Black Card untuk membayar belanjaan Baekhyun. Lagi. Sudah keenam kalinya dan total dari semuanya sudah jutaan. Sebaik apa pria ini.

"Sehun, ini sudah ke-enam kalinya. Seharusnya tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini. Kau lebih membutuhkan uang itu"

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja hadiah karena kau sudah bergabung dengan keluarga Park"

"Okey. Terimakasih. Kita pulang sekarang dan aku akan memasakan makanan spesial yang kedua untuk keluarga baruku"

3 jam perjalanan yang Chanyeol lalui mulai dari berangkat menuju bandara dan kembali lagi kerumah cukup membuatnya lelah.

Beruntung ini adalah hari libur, sehingga Chanyeol dapat beristirahat seharian dengan putrinya yang cantik dan sexy itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hari libur, dimana orang-orang? hanya ada beberapa maid yang ada di dalam untuk membersihkan rumah. Dimana Jongin? Dimana Sehun? Biasanya di hari libur, 2 adiknya itu akan menghabiskan waktu bermain PS atau bermain di game center di lantai 5. Lalu di mana Baekhyun? kenapa tidak izin jika akan keluar rumah?

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung?" Itu Jongin. Satu adiknya berada di rumah dengan rambut berantakan, serta muka kusut khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ya. Dimana Sehun dan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol duduk memperhatikan Jongin yang melangkah mendekati sofa yang di duduki Chanyeol setelah membawa segelas air minum.

Jongin mendudukan pantatnya di samping Chanyeol dan menghidupkan TV di depannya menampilkan sebuah acara musik "Tidak tau. Aku baru saja bangun"

Chanyeol mendengus. Adiknya ini memang hobi tidur. Dimana pun dan kapanpun, Jongin akan tidur.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari ruang tamu yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang entah tertawa karena apa. Chanyeol senang mendapati Baekhyun sudah kembali.

"Darimana kalian berdua?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk bersama Jongin di ruang keluarga.

"Mall" Baekhyun mengangkat kantong belanjaan di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Dengus Jongin.

"Kau tidur. Mana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu" Baekhyun melepas outernya dan meletakkan di tangan Sofa dekat Chanyeol. ia pun mendudukan diri di samping Chanyeol dekat dengan tangan sofa atau bisa di bilang ia berada di ujung, Jongin di sebelah kiri Chanyeol dan Sehun di sebelah Jongin.

"Puas berbelanja hm?" Baekhyun bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengusap bahu Baekhyun.

"Sehun yang membayar semua belanjaanku, Dad"

"Bagus. Pamanmu itu memang yang seharusnya membayar"

Hening di antara mereka berdua. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan bermain PS dan memilih duduk di karpet. Membelakangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kesempatan itu tidak chanyeol sia-siakan. Percayalah, jika dua adiknya itu sudah sibuk dengan PS, maka pandangannya tidak akan teralihkan dari layar televisi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Mereka tersenyum dan memagut bibir dengan lembut tanpa menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan. Mata Chanyeol melirik sekitar dapur dan tangga untuk memastikan tidak ada orang.

Maka ketika suasana mendukung, Chanyeol semakin gencar melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan saling bertukar saliva. Menggerakan kepala kekanan dan kekiri mencari kenikmatan dengan memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Lututnya ia gesekan pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih lemas dan terbungkus celana jeans. Ia membawa tangan kiri Chanyeol pada payudara kanannya yang masih terbungkus kain, sementara tangan kanan melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Remas, Dadhh" Bisik Baekhyun tepat di bibir Chanyeol. Pria itu pun meremas payudara Baekhyun. Memijatnya penuh perasaan dan menggoyangkan payudara itu berkali-kali membuat Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan.

Baekhyun semakin menggesekkan lututnya pada gembungan di celana Chanyeol. Milik Daddy sudah turn on dan Baekhyun basah.

"Daddyh.I.Want.You" Baekhyun kembali membisik dengan menekan setiap kata dengan desahan membuat Chanyeol panas dingin.

"Kau ingin kita bercinta di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol dan di balas gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika salah satu pelayan memergoki kita? atau bagaimana jika Jongin dan Sehun mendengarnya? Jarak mereka bahkan sangat dekat" Baekhyun membelai dada Chanyeol dan sesekali memainkan nipple Chanyeol dari balik kaos.

"lalu..." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dengan memagut mesra bibir putrinya singkat "...Bukankah disini menantang? kita bisa coba" ia mengecupi seluruh wajah beserta leher putih baekhyun "hm. Lagi pula Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan melirik jika sudah bermain PS"

"Kemarilah" Pria itu membawa Baekhyun pada pangkuannya dan melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun di pinggangnya "kau adalah canduku" ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, sedang bagian bawahnya ia tekan dan digesekkan pada gundukan Chanyeol.

"emhh"

Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun dan ikut menggerakan pinggangnya demi mendapat kepuasan. Hanya saja penisnya sudah meronta ingin di lepaskan dari ketatnya celana.

"Lepaskan celanamu, sayang" tanpa babibu, Baekhyun mengangkat pantatnya dan membuka celana serta dalamannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Outer yang tergeletak di tangan sofa, Chanyeol ambil untuk menutupi pinggang hingga pantat Baekhyun dengan melingkarkan di pinggang dan mengikatnya.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah membebaskan penisnya yang mengacuk tegak hanya dengan melepas kancing celana dan ritsleting. Baekhyun menggenggam penis Chanyeol di arahkan pada lubang vaginanya.

"Ohh Tuhan!" desah Baekhyun berupa bisikan. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol kemudian menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang demi mendapat kenikmatan dari penis perkasa milik Daddynya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun type yang berisik ketika bercinta. Tapi jika di situasi seperti ini, ia akan sebisa mungkin menguranginya.

"Penismu menumbukku. astaga akh"

"daddh shh aku akan keluar"

"Keluarkan saja" Chanyeol berbisik di depan belahan dada Baekhyun, mengendusi dan menjilatnya.

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya. Beruntung suara pertemuan kulit dengan kulit teredam oleh suara di Televisi.

"ahhhh" Baekhyun melemas saat pelepasannya yang pertama dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang di balas anggukan boleh Baekhyun "Kita berhenti disini?" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kau belum mendapatkannya, Dad"

"kalau begitu, aku saja yang bermain. Kau cukup diam dan mendesah dengan pelan"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian menindih Baekhyun. Mengecupi leher putihnya dan menggumuli puncak dadanya bergantian setelah mengeluarkan payudaranya dari kain ketat.

Kenjantanannya chanyeol sentak membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang mendarah daging. Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap sentuhan lidah Chanyeol di puting dan hentakan demi hentakan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol menatap bagaimana penisnya menghentak lubang vagina Baekhyun. Merasakan bagaimana vagina Baekhyun mengetat seolah memeras penisnya dengan getaran yang sangat terasa.

"shh" ia mendesis. Putrinya tau cara melayaninya dengan baik hingga Chanyeol mendapatkan apa yang telah ia tunggu sedari tadi. Menyemburkan dengan banyak-banyak di dalam sana dengan desahan kelegaan bersamaan.

Mencium kedua mata Baekhyun yang masih terpejam untuk pencapaian keduanya dan betapa hangatnya sperma Chanyeol mengaliri rahimnya.

Chanyeol memasangkan kembali celana dan dalaman Baekhyun lalu kembali memasukan kedua payudara Baekhyun kedalam tempatnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa 2 orang sedang memperhatikan aksi mereka dengan kaku serta menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"K-kalian melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup dengan badan menegang dan Baekhyun membuka matanya memperhatikan Sehun dan Jongin yang masih membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Rasanya Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

"Sejak kapan kalian me-melihatnya?" Kali ini Baekhyun menyuarakan. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol kuat-kuat dan berusaha duduk dengan benar.

"20 menit yang lalu" Jawab Jongin setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Jongin memberikan smirk kepada 2 orang yang masih gugup di depannya. Sementara ia membuat rencana licik bersama Sehun dengan kode seringaian ketika bertatapan.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini semua kepada Nuna bahwa Suami tercintanya bersetubuh dengan putrinya sendiri. Bagaimana?" Kali ini Sehun dengan sarkas.

"J-jangan. Jangan lakukan itu. Daddy bagaimana ini" Baekhyun yang paling panik disini.

"Aku akan menambah uang saku 5 kali lipat asal kalian tidak mengadu"

"Penawaran yang langka sekali. Tapi maaf, Hyung kami bukan anak kecil lagi. Uang bukanlah segalanya" Chanyeol tercengan dengan jawaban Jongin yang sedikit lebih bijak dari pada biasanya.

"Kau bisa mengambil 1 Lamborghini koleksiku yang kalian inginkan" Jongin dan Sehun pura-pura berpikir.

"Baik. Tapi kurasa Lamborghini hanya sebagian kecil hartamu dan itu tidak setara dengan apa yang kami lihat dan tidak cukup hanya untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat dari istrimu"

Oh 2 anak laki ini. Darimana mereka mendapat otak licik dengan 1001 rencana licik itu.

"Baiklah apapun yang kau minta akan ku turuti" Chanyeol hanyalah pria pasrah jika berhadapan dengan suasana segenting ini.

"Benarkah? Kau berjanji akan menuruti semua yang akan kami minta tanpa kecuali?"

"Ya"

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan bertos ria.

"Kami ingin bercinta dengan Baekhyun" Jawab mereka bersamaan dengan senyum konyol yang membuat chanyeol muak dan melebarkan matanya.

"APA!!"

 **TBC**

 **Hehe iya tau ini gaje wkwk. Chapter depan siap-siap buat Threesome atau bisa jadi foursome. enaknya gimana?**

 **Kasih saran dong chapter depan mau gimana.**

 **Dan ga nyangka kalo kalian seantusias itu sama ff gaje ini huhu. Big thanks to**

 **glowing Breeze hunhanshin 1004teuk nisaramaidah28 Guest: Rizkaa Byunsilb Guest: Milaya exostephi Guest: rly Guest: wiwaw CBHS-fflovers Lady Azhura pandaaaas Fatihah Kim Park Yeolna Byunbaekbyyy bellasalb ceye's rahmawati julintan ruixi1 reallovepcy ersaheizza07 ohlumay khakikira yoogeurt huskymore onlyhunkai pawpiwpow devrina**

 **maaf ga bisa reply satu-satu. makasih banget udah kasih review yang positif buat Chapter 1. Semoga di Chapter 2 tetep positif. Jangan lupa Fav, follow and Review.**

 **Follow juga akun Wattpad aku tobencey banyak ff chanbaek disana. **


	3. chapter 3

**MY STEP DADDY**

 _Chapter 3_

 **Cast:**

 **\- Park Chanyeol (Baekhyun's Step Daddy)**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun (Tiffany's Daughter)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **\- Hwang Tiffany (Baekhyun's Mom)**

 **\- Wu Yi Fan as Park Yifan/ Kris Park (Chanyeol's Brother)**

 **\- Oh Sehun as Park Sehun (Chanyeol's Brother)**

 **\- Kim Jongin as Park Jongin (Chanyeol's Brother)**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo (Chanyeol's Maid)**

 **Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya alur**

 **Rated: M (NC in every Chapter)**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, GS**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Baekhyun hanyalah gadis kelebihan hormon yang suka sekali skinship. Suatu hari, ibunya menikah dengan orang kaya dan tampan yang lebih muda dari ibunya. Selain tampan, Ayahnya juga pandai memberikan kenikmatan pada Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menolak. Kemudian Pengkhianatan terjadi.**_

 **Cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, maka setiap orang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan.**

 **JANGAN COPY PASTE CERITA INI. HARGAI IDE SAYA. TERIMA KASIH.**

 **Okay, it's time to reply. Dari Chapter 1 sampe 2. Saya akan reply beberapa. Buat yang engga saya Reply, saya ga bermaksud membeda-bedakan. Review dari kalian sebagian besar sama jadi saya jadiin satu aja. Terimakasih sekali atas Review positif yang telah kalian berikan buat Chapter 1 sampe 2 ini.**

 _Chapter 1:_

 **A** : _a_ _da saatnya kok Hunhan, Kaisoo naena. Ikuti terus cerita ini jangan sampe ketinggalan._ _Tapi_ _untuk saat ini Sehun sama Jongin terlibat sama Chanbaek._

 **B** : _Makasih buat kritik dan sarannya. Aku bakal berusaha buat alur yang lebih nyantai dan ga kecepatan, buat part NC nya juga. hehe. Makasih juga karena udah jadiin list Fav_

 **C** : _oke aku akan jawab pertanyaan kamu satu persatu. 1. Di sini Baekhyun emang agresif karena dia punya sifat Bithcy yang sudah mendarah daging. bhak. 2. Untuk masalah ketertarikan Baekhyun sama Chanyeol, untuk saat ini Baekhyun belum tertarik sama Chanyeol, hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu semata. 3. Alasan kenapa Chanyeol nikah sama ibu Baekhyun akan terkuak seiring berjalannya alur. 4. Maaf disini aku misunderstanding, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun belum kenal sama sekali ya yang pasti. 5. Mereka cuma selisih 5 tahun saja. Kok bisa? akan saya jawab seiring berjalannya alur. 6. Ya. Sekaiyeol saudara kandung di tambah Kris. 7. Baekhyun udah ga virgin ya guys. Baekhyun emang suka dunia malam hanya saja Baekhyun berkelas. Dia itu tipe pemilih. Apa jawabanku udah menjawab semua pertanyaan kamu? Juga terimakasih atas review positifnya. Aku akan berusaha mempertahankan cara penulisanku hehe. * *_

 **D :** _Iya, Karena Sehun sama Jongin adalah saudara kandung Chanyeol, sifat mesum Chanyeol nurun ke mereka berdua. wkwk. Di Chapter ini, Sehun sama Jongin bakal mesuman sama Baek hehe. untuk kapan updatenya, aku belum pasti mau setiap kapan._

 **E** : _Bakal ada threesome nih di chapter ini. kalo foursome belum. Mungkin next Chapter hehe._

 _Chapter 2:_

 **F** : _Hehehe makasih udah nungguin. Aku bakal coba buat tiap Chapter nya bisa dinikmatin sama kalian semua. Aku juga ga akan buru-buru sampe Mama Baekhyun tau. Karena ff ini masih panjang hehe. oke kita nikmatin aja wkwk._

 _Buat masalah Foursome dan Threesome bakal aku buat sesuai alurnya. Dan buat yang ga suka Kaibaek, atau hunbaek making love, bisa di skip ya. Karena aku udah pikirin alurnya jauh-jauh hari. Buat Kaisoo dan Hunhan bakal ada mommentnya sendiri untuk chapter kedepannya. Jadi jangan sampe ketinggalan._ _Dan tetap bersabar._

 _oke terimakasih atas review kalian._ _maaf ga bisa jawab review kalian satu persatu. karena review kalian kebanyakan hampir sama jadi semoga jawaban di atas bisa mewakili rasa penasaran kalian ya._

.

.

.

Di umur yang ke-23, Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan sekolah tinggi dengan otak jeniusnya, ia menggantikan kursi Kris Park dengan jabatan tertinggi. Kris beralih pada perusahaan cabang di Canada, sedang Chanyeol di perusahaan inti di Korea sesuai pesan mendiang Park Seunghyun, ayahnya.

Keluarga Park bukanlah orang-orang yang haus akan sebuah warisan. Mereka lebih memilih kebersamaan adalah hal yang paling utama. Di perlakukan sama dan juga adil. Orang tua mereka mengajarkan bagaimana berbagi adalah hal yang wajib selagi mampu.

Sejak kecil, Chanyeol selalu berbagi kepada saudara-saudaranya. Makanan, minuman, mainan, apapun itu.

Tapi...

Ia tidak pernah tau cara berbagi yang satu ini.

Berbagi tubuh Baekhyun.

Putri tirinya. Well, itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah Chanyeol dengar.

Memang Chanyeol tak pernah menolak untuk berbagi. Tapi untuk kali ini, bisakah Chanyeol menolak?

Sungguh Chanyeol sangat berat untuk berbagi kepuasan kepada saudaranya. Lalu, membiarkan putrinya seperti seorang jalang adalah hal yang paling buruk.

Tetapi, saat ini ia dan Baekhyun terancam oleh kedua saudaranya yang sialnya licik. Oh lihat bagaimana Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya dan Sehun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya itu terlihat berkali lipat menyebalkan.

Tidak hanya setahun dua tahun mereka dalam satu atap dengan darah sama yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Chanyeol sangat tau tabiat kedua adiknya yang suka sekali bertindak nekat.

"Ingat. CCTV nya menyala. Bisa saja Pak Jang sudah melihatnya"

Chanyeol melupakan CCTV yang sialnya ia sendiri yang memasangnya untuk berjaga-jaga walaupun keamanan di luar rumah sudah sangat ketat tak menyisakan satu celah kecil.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Dad. Aku akan menerimanya"

Baekhyun mana bisa menolak. Ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana di masukin penis park bersaudara lainnya. Bagaimana cara menyentuhnya dan cara apa yang mereka pilih saat menunggangi Baekhyun. Apakah lebih nikmat dari Chanyeol? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Sayang, jangan lakukan itu"

Sungguh Chanyeol tidak rela untuk membagi tubuh dan lubang indah milik Baekhyun. Ia ingin memonopoli Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"Dad, aku tidak ingin Mommy tau. Aku harus menerima permintaan mereka"

Baiklah. Ia menyerah dengan tatapan sendu Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun terpaksa melakukannya supaya 2 park licik itu tidak mengadu pada Tiffany. Padahal Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyerahkan diri kepada 2 park untuk di setubuhi.

"Baik. Persyaratan yang harus kalian setujui adalah, tidak ada kekerasan, tidak boleh mengeluarkan sperma di dalam. Durasi hanya 1 jam boleh kurang tetapi tidak boleh lebih. Dan aku harus ikut. Mengerti?"

"Well, itu mudah sekali. Aku setuju"

"Aku juga setuju. Baiklah Noona, kapan aku bisa bercinta denganmu?"

Suara Sehun memberat di akhir tepat berbisik di telinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merinding.

 _Sial. Aku basah hanya dengan suaranya_

"Sekarang?"

Semakin cepat semakin baik. Mereka berjalan menuju lantai 3. Dengan jahilnya, Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun dengan keras membuat Baekhyun mendesah sewaktu di perjalanan.

Sehun membukakan pintu kamar tepat di sebelah kamar Chanyeol dan Tiffany.

Baekhyun mendudukan diri pada sofa di dalam kamar khusus. Itu adalah kamar yang selalu Sehun atau Jongin gunakan saat membawa para pelacur untuk sex yang panas. Kata Chanyeol

"Kalian menyamakanku dengan pelacur?"

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah protes. Dia itu bukan pelacur asal mereka tau. Pelacur bukan sebutan yang pantas untuknya. Baekhyun memiliki level yang lebih tinggi dari pelacur.

"Kau salah paham, Baek"

Berani sekali memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel yang sopan.

"Lalu apa?"

Jongin menekan salah satu tombol di _remote control_ yang membuat ranjang yang semula berwarna putih kemudian berubah menjadi warna semerah darah dengan ukuran kasur yang lebih besar lagi.

"Lihat. Kau tidak sama dengan pelacur. Kau memiliki tempat yang istimewa"

Yang awalnya merajuk, kini Baekhyun berjalan menuju kasur dan duduk di tepian, meregangkan setiap persendian.

"Apa aku harus membuka pakaianku sendiri?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos sembari menumpukan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri u tuk menggoda para lelaki yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Oh shit!"

Jongin maju untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan gembungan tepat di selangkangannya.

"Baru begitu saja kau sudah terangsang?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mendorong Baekhyun untuk terlentang sementara pakaiannya sudah terlepas semua.

Foreplay bukanlah keahlian Jongin. Ia adalah tipe lelaki tak sabaran ketika melakukan sex.

Faktanya, Jongin mendorong masuk penis beruratnya kedalam lubang senggama Baekhyun dengan keras hingga kepala Baekhyun terbentur Headboard beberapa kali.

Sementara itu, Sehun dan Chanyeol memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tega membiarkan putrinya bercinta dengan Jongin.

Sehun mengusap gembungan di balik celana jeans miliknya.

Sebentar lagi kau akan masuk ke dalam sarang. Batin Sehun

Kembali lagi dengan kegiatan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang sudah berganti gaya menjadi doggy style. Jongin sesekali menampar pantat sintal milik Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan bekas merah berbentuk telapak tangan di kanan kiri pipi pantatnya.

"Ohh spank me daddy"

Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Jongin di belakangnya.

Plak!

"Mhh"

Satu tamparan keras tepat di pipi pantat kanan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dengan permainan Jongin.

"Puas hm?"

Jongin menarik rambut Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Ia menarik rambut Baekhyun sembari menggenjot lubang vagina Baekhyun dengan cepat bagai kuda pacu.

"Yahh terus. Ahh cum cum"

Tak ingin Baekhyun menjemput kenikmatan lebih dulu, Jongin melambatkan tempo tusukannya membuat Baekhyun frustasi hingga menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sayang"

Jongin kembali menggerakan pinggangnya dengan cepat hinga beberapa tusukan kemudian, penisnya membengkak di dalam sana tanda ia sudah hampir menjemput kenikmatan yang di tunggu.

Seperti perjanjian, Jongin tidak akan mengeluarkan sperma di dalam rahim Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan penyatuan lalu mengocok penisnya hingga menyemburkan sperma di pantat Baekhyun.

"Ahhh"

Desah mereka bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan lengket dari kemaluan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Noona"

Ucap Jongin sembari mengenakan pakaiannya lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelentangkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen sebelum masuk ke ronde berikutnya bersama Sehun.

Memejamkan mata sebentar hingga sebuah kecupan di leher memaksa matanya untuk terjaga.

"Lelah?"

Sehun memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang untuk sementara agar Baekhyun bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Ia tak masalah jika hanya sebentar bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Yang terpenting Baekhyun tidak sampai kelelahan nantinya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau lelah"

Sehun menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat bulu Baekhyun meremang.

"Tidak. Ayo kita lakukan"

Baekhyun mengusap lengan Sehun yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun ia arahkan untuk menyentuh klitorisnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu"

Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut kemudian menindih tubuh polos Baekhyun.

Ia memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun yang benar-benar indah. Payudara bulat nan sintal, bentuk tubuh idaman setiap kaum hawa, hingga kewanitaan merah muda yang menggiurkan.

Semua yang ada Baekhyun adalah definisi keindahaan yang sebenarnya.

"30 menit untuk menjemput kenikmatan"

Sehun menggumuli puncak Baekhyun sementara jemarinya memainkan payudara yang lain.

Baekhyun menekan kepala Sehun untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang lebih. Lidah panas Sehun berhasil membuat lendir Baekhyun keluar begitu saja.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Sehun bermain dengan sangat lembut.

Sehun melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga menampilkan kejantanan yang panjang membuat Baekhyun kagum.

Baekhyun tak menyangka jika penis Sehun lebih panjang dari penis Chanyeol. Hanya saja milik Sehun tak segemuk penis Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku memasukin penis ini kedalam lubang vaginamu?"

"Tentu"

Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya kemudian menekuknya hingga menampilkan vagina basah yang siap untuk di masuki.

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun sembari melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam sana yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang.

"Ah. Nikmat sekali"

Sehun bermain dengan penuh hati-hati. Ia menusuk Baekhyun dengan pelan tapi langsung menyentuh G-spot berkali-kali.

"Ngh tusuk aku lebih keras Sehun"

"Ohh vagina ku gatal sekali"

Merasa terprovokasi, Sehun sedikit mempercepat sodokanngnya hingga Baekhyun mengerang lebih keras.

Baekhyun memainkan klitorisnya dengan tangannya sendiri sembari memejamkan matanya. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudaranya.

Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat kegiatan Baekhyun langsung melahap payudara Baekhyun dengan tergesa seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan.

"Tenang sayang"

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun. Namun Sehun tak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun. Sodokannya kian cepat saat merasa dirinya akan orgasme.

Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari sana. Baekhyun tak hanya diam, ia bangkit lalu memasukkan penis panjang milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan sesekali menggesekkan giginya dengan penis Sehun hingga membuat Sehun menggeram.

Penis yang tak terjamah mulut, ia urut dengan jemari mungil yang lembut namun profesional untuk masalah blow job.

Semakin lama, penis Sehun semakin membesar hingga meledakkan sperma kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang langsung di telan oleh gadis mungil itu.

Baekhyun menjilati penis Sehun agar tidak meninggalkan sperma sedikit pun.

"Ahh imut sekali"

Baekhyun menjawil penis lemas Sehun dengan gemas. Ia kecanduan dengan penis panjang milik Sehun

Dengan hasrat yang masih menggebu, Baekhyun merangkak di atas tubuh Sehun lalu menggesekkan kewanitaannya dengan penis Sehun yang mulai menegang lagi.

"Hey kau tidak lelah?"

Tanya Sehun yang berada di bawah Baekhyun. Gelengan ia dapatkan.

"Waktu bermain sudah habis. Sayang pakai bajumu"

Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merengut tidak suka. Sehun yang mermgerti hanya bisa tertawa dan menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Lain kali kita bisa bermain lagi"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memunguti pakaiannya yang tersebar lalu memakainya.

"Daddy, gendong~"

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya kedepan Chanyeol yang langsung di terima oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang puas menggagahi Baekhyun.

Keesokan harinya, Tiffany sudah berada di rumah dengan kabar gembira ia bawa di meja makan.

Memperlihatkan stick dengan 2 garis merah disana.

Mata bulan sabitnya tercetak dihiasi dengan suara tawa kegembiraan menyambut janin keturunan Park.

"Terimakasih sayang"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Tiffany yang berada di sebelahnya.

Bukannya tidak senang, Baekhyun hanya merasa aneh pada hatinya. Ia sangat senang ketika ibunya bahagia. Namun di dalam hatinya berbeda.

Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri jika ia tidak mempunyai perasaan berlebih kepada ayah tirinya.

Sudah cukup ia menghianati ibunya. Jangan sampai ia merebut kebahagiaannya.

"Selamat Mom"

"Kau akan memiliki adik, sayang"

Adalah apa yang bisa terucap dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana guratan tidak nyaman milik Baekhyun. Ia sadar senyuman itu tidak mengandung ketulusan.

"Aku berangkat"

Baekhyun berdiri tak lupa mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya kemudian pergi dari meja makan.

Ia memasuki mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Entah apa yang salah dengan hatinya. Ia meyakinkan diri berkali-kali jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan kepada ayahnya.

Tapi mengapa sangat menyakitkan ketika mendengar ibunya mengandung bayi keturunan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memukul dadanya berkali-kali demi mengalihkan rasa sakit yang teramat.

Ia tidak setega itu untuk lebih menghianati ibunya. Apalagi saat melihat kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah ibunya ketika mengatakan bahwa ibunya mengandung keturunan Park.

"Haruskah aku berhenti?"

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa sampai terjerumus dalam perasaan yang rumit?


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana kantor berubah 180 derajat sama dengan suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedang di rundung kebingungan.

Semua karyawan berhilir mudik dengan raut wajah tegang serta frustasi demi melakukan pekerjaan yang terbaik tanpa ada kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Beberapa karyawan sudah mendapatkan amukan di pagi hari oleh Baekhyun hanya karena kesalahan pada tanda baca, atau kopi yang seharusnya di beri gula 2 sendok menjadi 1 sendok.

"Jadwal setelah makan siang bertemu dengan Tuan Song di res--"

Ucapan Luhan, sekretaris Baekhyun terpotong dengan isyarat jemari Baekhyun pertanda untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kosongkan jadwal ku hari ini"

"Tap--"

"Kau mau di pecat?!"

"Tidak" Luhan menggeleng cepat. Lalu segera menjadwal ulang kegiatan bosnya itu dengan rinci.

Setiap ancaman yang direkturnyanya berikan itu tidak pernah main-main. Terlebih lagi saat ini suasana hati Baekhyun jauh dari kata baik. Akan lebih menyeramkan jika seperti itu.

Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya. Benar. Suasana hatinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan.

"Luhan, aku butuh apartement dekat sini"

"Bukankah kau tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu?"

Luhan tau segala hal tentang Baekhyun. Tapi tidak termasuk bercinta dengan ayah tirinya. Baekhyun tidak segila itu untuk memberitahu sahabatnya hal gila yang ia lakukan bersama ayahnya.

Ya ini gila. Dan tak seharusnya di lakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menerus satu atap dengan mereka. Aku ingin mandiri"

"Aku akan segera mencarikan apartement untukmu. Dan ingat, aku pendengar yang baik"

Luhan meminta izin untuk undur diri setelahnya.

Tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa beberapa kali bercinta dengan ayah tirinya membuatnya pada titik mengerikan ini.

Baekhyun merasa telah gagal menjadi anak yang baik. Apakah ibunya masih bisa menerima jika ia tau bahwa putrinya sendiri yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka?

Tiffany adalah wanita yang baik. Ibu yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Tak pernah sekalipun Tiffany membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

Namun apa yang Baekhyun balas adalah sebuah pengkhianatan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Maka dari itu keputusan Baekhyun sudah bulat untuk tidak lebih jauh melangkah. Ia memilih untuk membiarkan ibunya bahagia bersama lelaki pilihannya. Dan ia akan menjalani hidup seperti sebelumnya tanpa satu orang pun tau tentang tempat tinggalnya sekarang termasuk ayahnya.

Ia ingin menjauh dari ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga. Ia ingin menjadi anak yang baik bagi orang tuanya.

"Hanya menjauh dan hidupmu akan normal kembali"

Gumamnya seorang diri. Baekhyun merasa bahwa menjauh itu mudah. Lain kata dengan melupakan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya diri apa ia bisa melupakan semua kejadian itu.

Namun ia akan segera melupakannya walau dengan pelan-pelan. Pekerjaan Baekhyun di kantor terkadang membuat Baekhyun lupa dengan segala hal. Maka dari itu, ia akan menjadi seorang pekerja keras mulai sekarang.

Dering telepon berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Oke. Terima kasih, Luhan"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Sekarang ia harus berpikir bagaimana caranya membawa semua barang yang ada di kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol?

Baju memang tak penting untuk Baekhyun. Ia bisa membeli lagi. Tetapi, barang kesayangannya harus ia bawa. Seperti boneka pemberian ayahnya, macbook, dan... oh astaga! Dildonya

Oke itu tidak terlalu penting memang. Hanya saja Baekhyun harus merogoh kocek yang lumayan untuk mendapatkan dildo dengan ukiran inisialnya dan yang sangat nyaman untuk dia kenakan.

Ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa cara yang akan ia lakukan. Pikirnya akan meminta bantuan Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyimpan nomor ponselnya.

Atau meminta bantuan 2 pamannya untuk mengangkut semua barang milik Baekhyun ke apartement barunya tanpa ayahnya ketahui.

Tapi apakah ia bisa mengandalkan duo park licik itu kedalam rencananya?

Semoga saja.

Baik, mari kita coba.

Baekhyun mencari nomor milik Jongin lalu menelfonya.

"Halo"- Jongin

"Sedang dimana?"- Baekhyun

"Aku sedang berada di kampus. Ada apa keponakan sexy ku menelfon?"- Jongin

"Yaya. Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"-Baekhyun

"Sesuatu apa? Ingin having sex dengan ku lagi?"- Jongin

Jongin dengan segala otak mesumnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja jangan sampai Daddy tau. Ini tugas rahasia"- Baekhyun

"Kau memberi kejutan Chanyeol hyung? Dia tidak sedang ulang tahun"- Jongin

"Bukan. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku akan tinggal sendiri mulai sekarang. Tolong bantu aku mengangkut barang-barang di dalam kamar ke Apartement ku setelah kau selesai kuliah"- Baekhyun

"Apa? Kenapa?"- Jongin

"Aku ingin tinggal sendiri. Kumohon bantu aku dan jangan sampai daddy tau letak apartement ku"- Baekhyun

"Apa kau sedang berusaha kabur dari Chanyeol Hyung? Bagaimana jika dia bertanya padaku"- Jongin

"Apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu? Hanya pura-pura kau tidak tau apa-apa. Please"- Baekhyun

Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya jika saja saat ini mereka sedang melakukan video call.

"Aku akan berusaha. Kirim saja alamatnya"- Jongin

"Terima kasih"- Baekhyun

Ia tersenyum lega. Jemari lentiknya mengetikkan alamat apartementnya kepada Jongin.

Dan terkirim.

Semoga saja berhasil.

Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi mendengar perbincangan antara Baekhyun dan saudaranya itu lewat telepon.

"Kita memiliki tugas penting dan rahasia"

Mata Sehun berbinar. Dia sangat menyukai tugas penting dan rahasia. Menurutnya itu sangat keren.

"Ada imbalannya tidak?" Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang pamrih.

"Tenang saja. Kita bisa memintanya nanti" Jongin memasang smirk di bibir sexy-nya.

"Jadi, apa tugas penting dan rahasia itu?"

"Kemari. Dekatkan telingamu"

Sehun mendekatkan telingannya di depan wajah Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mulai membisikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin setelah menjelaskan rencanya.

"Kau tanyakan dulu pada kekasihmu itu"

"Kekasih? Siapa kekasihku? Aku tidak memiliki"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo"

Jongin melebarkan matanya secara dramatis.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Mana mau aku memiliki kekasih sepertinya yang bantat dan tidak sexy"

"Tapi dia menyukaimu. Harusnya kau bersyukur ada gadis yang menyukaimu. Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang Kyungsoo sukai dari pria jelek sepertimu"

"Hey! Jelek-jelek begini aku saudara kembarmu. Aku jelek, kau pun jelek. Kita itu kembar!" Ucap Jongin yang tak terima di katai jelek oleh Sehun.

"Kita tidak kembar identik. Buktinya tinggi kita jelas berbeda. Warna kulit pun berbeda. Aku putih dan kau hitam. Apalagi wajah. Jelas aku lebih tampan"

"Aku tidak hitam. Kulitku ini limited edition asal kau tau. Eksotis dan sexy"

"Limited edition pantatmu"

Sebenarnya Jongin sedang memikirkan tentang warna kulitnya dan Sehun berbeda. Sehun itu terlalu putih. Apa dulu saat di perut, Sehun tidak ingin berbagi warna kulit pada Jongin sehingga warnanya jelas mencolok.

Oke abaikan.

"Cepat hubungi Kyungsoo. Kita harus melihat keadaan rumah. Hanya dia yang bisa di percaya" desak Sehun.

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin mulai mencari nama Kyungsoo di kontaknya.

"H-halo"

"Apa di rumah ada Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Ti-tidak a-ada t-tuan"

"Kau itu kenapa selalu gagap saat berbicara pada ku"

"Wah kau ini benar-benar. Setelah ini, aku ingin kau membantuku membereskan semua barang-barang Baekhyun kedalam kotak. Jika ada mobil pengangkut barang didekat rumah, segera bawa kotak berisi barang milik Baekhyun ke dalamnya. Mengerti?"

"M-me-mengerti"

Jongin yang mulai lelah mendengar kegagapan Kyungsoo, memberikan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

"Ini aku Sehun. Jangan sampai Chanyeol hyung tau jika Baekhyun noona pindah. Jelas?"

Sehun menghidupkan mode speaker agar Jongin juga mendengarnya.

"Nona Baekhyun pindah? Tapi kenapa?"

Jongin melotot. Kyungsoo tidak gagap jika berbicara pada Sehun.

"Wah kau itu benar-benar ajaib"

Kali ini Jongin yang berbicara.

"A-aku?"

"Aish aku bisa darah tinggi"

Jongin memutuskan sambungannya dengan kesal. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa puas.

"Untuk sementara, aku akan mematikan semua cctv di rumah"

Jongin sibuk mencari cara untuk meretas cctv di rumahnya. Jongin itu hacker da dia memiliki aplikasi istimewa di smartphone nya.

Ingat, keluarga Park itu sangat kaya.

"Aku merasa, Baekhyun noona patah hati saat mendengar Tiffany noona hamil" kata Sehun sembari menyedot bubble teanya.

"Kau benar. Bisa saja seperti itu. Baekhyun noona mulai menyukai Chanyeol hyung karena mereka sering bercinta"

Malam tiba.

3 Park berkumpul di meja makan. Hanya saja Chanyeol gelisah melihat Baekhyun, putrinya tidak juga muncul.

"Apa Baekhyun belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Belum. Aku tidak melihatnya"

Jawab Sehun seolah ia tak tau apa-apa tentang Baekhyun.

Barang-barang Baekhyun sudah di terima Baekhyun dengan keadaan selamat sore tadi. Jongin dan Sehun pun sudah melihat apartment Baekhyun. Dan melewati beberapa ronde yang panas dan menggairahkan sebagai imbalannya.

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit merasa kasihan pada hyungnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Baekhyun sudah membayar dan tugasnya hanya menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Dimana Tiffany noona?" Tanya Jongin

"Jeju selama 1 bulan" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Karena ia lebih memikirkan tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Kalian yang tidak tau dimana putriku berada? Ponselnya mati"

Jongin dan Sehun saling menatap sebentar kemudian menggeleng dan memakan makanannya dengan cepat agar Hyung nya itu tidak semakin memojokkan mereka.

"Sial. Dimana kau Baekhyun"

"Mungkin lembur" jawab Jongin berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu.

"Mungkin"

Tbc

Maaf yang ini sedikit. Dari pada ga update update

Vote 500 komen 100.


	5. Chapter 5

Selesai menata barang-barangnya, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang queen size. Apartment nya memang tidak semewah mansion Chanyeol. Yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun mendapat tempat untuk berteduh dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Point pentingnya adalah dapat menghindari Daddy nya.

Tentang ponsel, Baekhyun membuang kartu lamanya, lalu membeli yang baru.

Hanya saja Baekhyun masih mempertimbangkan. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Mommynya atau tidak. Masalahnya ia takut jika Mommy memberitahu nomor barunya kepada Daddy.

Ting!

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Dan menekan pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo :

Nona, apa tidak di pertimbangkan lagi? Tuan Park terlihat sangat khawatir. Dia terus bertanya tentang keberadaan Nona.

Benarkah Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya?

Baru saja ia akan membalas pesan Kyungsoo, namun sebuah pesan masuk.

Sehun :

Jika kau tidak ada di rumah besok, Chanyeol hyung akan mengerahkan semua anak buahnya untuk mencarimu. Kau tetap tidak akan bisa bersembunyi, Noona

Astaga! Daddynya itu kenapa berlebihan sekali.

Baekhyun :

Apa aku harus pergi ke Luar Negeri?

Sehun :

Jika kau tetap keras kepala menghindari Chanyeol Hyung, untuk sementara waktu kau memang harus ke luar negeri. Kau harus keluar dari Seoul. Walaupun tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Karena mereka akan terus mencarimu.

Baekhyun :

Malam ini aku akan mencari tiket.

Kau! awas saja kalau sampai memberitahu Daddy! Aku akan membunuhmu!

Sehun :

Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol hyung. Hanya saja cepat atau lambat ia akan menemukanmu.

Baekhyun :

Baiklah

Baekhyun mencari kopernya lalu memasukan barang-barang penting yang harus ia bawa selama bersembunyi.

Lalu ia meminta bantuan Luhan untuk menggantikkannya meeting selama beberapa waktu sampai keadaan sudah membaik dan memintanya untuk memesankan tiket penerbangan malam ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan lewat sambungan telepon.

"Jeju"

Jawab Baekhyun setelah mempertimbangkan kemana ia akan pergi. Dia terlalu malas jika harus bersembunyi di negeri orang.

"Penerbangan tercepat pukul 21.00"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan miliknya. Tinggal 1 jam lagi.

"Baik terima kasih, Luhan. Dan jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk Daddy jika aku pergi ke Jeju. Dan jangan beritahu nomor ponselku kepada siapapun"

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya kemudian. Dia segera bergegas menuju keluar Apartementnya dan menghentikan taxi.

Merasa lega, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

Pagi menjelang, pria tampan berbalut kemeja berwarna maroon terlihat tidak memiliki semangat.

"Dia belum juga kembali?"

Sehun yang sedang mengunyah nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo itu menggeleng dengan pasti sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengerang.

Tangannya mengepal sempurna, dahinya mencetak urat-urat kemarahan, sedang rahangnya mengeras.

"Kemana perginya" gumamannya masih terdengar oleh telinga sensitif Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kau ini sangat tidak adil, Hyung. Aku tidak kembali ke rumah selama seminggu pun kau tak berencana mencariku" sungut Jongin dengan picingan mata yang membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian itu adikku. Baekhyun itu anakku. Tentu saja berbeda. Lagipula kalian itu lelaki dan Baekhyun perempuan"

"Kami 20 tahun hidup bersamamu. Tetapi Baekhyun? Baru beberapa hari bersamamu dan kau sudah sangat peduli padanya"

"Atau jangan-jangan... kau jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun?" Lanjut Sehun dengan seringaian di wajah tampannya membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar itu.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepada anakku sendiri" Chanyeol menyendokkan banyak nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya sebagai bentuk dari kekesalan atas ucapan adiknya itu.

"Apakah seorang ayah pantas menyetubuhi putrinya sendiri?"

Chanyeol tercekat dengan ucapan Sehun. Benar juga.

Apakah seorang ayah pantas menyetubuhi putrinya sendiri?

Tentu jawabannya adalah tidak. Semua orang tau itu. Walaupun status mereka adalah ayah dan anak tiri, mereka tetap tidak pantas melakukannya. Apalagi saat ia jelas-jelas memiliki istri yang masih hidup dan memiliki wajah yang nyaris sempurna.

Lalu mengapa ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun? Dan mengapa pula Chanyeol merasa amat kehilangan Baekhyun saat ini? Atau hanya karena ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan Tiffany untuk menjaga Baekhyun?

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hatinya.

Baekhyun selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Baekhyun selalu menjadi penyemangat di saat dirinya merasa lelah hanya dengan senyum cantiknya. Semua yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol hanyalah Baekhyun, putri tirinya.

Apalagi tubuh sekal dengan kulit seputih susu dan selicin belut itu selalu terngiang di otak mesum Chanyeol. Bagaimana kenyalnya payudara dan pantat gadis mungil itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol turn on

Apakah Baekhyun akan marah saat mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya? Yang menginginkan Baekhyun lebih besar dari pada Tiffany, istrinya sendiri, ibu kandung Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun akan marah. Dia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Cari Baekhyun dimana pun sampai ketemu! Kalau perlu, cari sampai ke luar negeri! Sekarang juga! Atau aku akan memenggal kepala kalian satu persatu lalu ku pajang di dekat abu masing-masing"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sehun menegang, Jongin pun sama. Mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Karena bagaimana pun juga siapapun yang bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol, tidak akan pernah lepas dan tak akan bisa bersembunyi.

Termasuk Baekhyun yang sudah berada di daftar utama sebagai orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari hidupnya.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali sampai mencari ke Luar negeri. Lagi pula mungkin saja Baekhyun noona sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis"

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Jongin, Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi, lalu berjalan keluar rumah untuk pergi bekerja.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berhadapan dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini"

"Tidak tau" Jongin melanjutkan suapan besar nasi gorengnya dengan frustasi. Rasanya menjadi tidak enak seketika.

Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dari pada berdiam diri di kamar hotel. Mencari makan demi memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya.

Restoran dekat hotel adalah tujuannya. Sambil berdoa agar antek-antek ayahnya itu tidak menemukan dirinya.

Sehun mengirim pesan peringatan agar ia berhati-hati karena Chanyeol sudah mengerahkan semua antek-anteknya untuk mencari Baekhyun dimanapun bahkan hingga ke luar negeri sekalipun.

Berbekal Hoodie, celana jeans, topi, dan kacamata, Baekhyun memasuki restoran tersebut tanpa mengundang kecurigaan.

Setelah memesan menu, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan di restoran tersebut.

Hingga ia menemukan...

"Mom?"

...Ibunya sedang bercanda tawa dengan lelaki tampan yang menurutnya kaya.

Baekhyun mendekati mereka.

"Mom"

Tiffany dan pria tersebut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan meja mereka.

"Baekhyun"

Tiffany melebarkan matanya menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kenapa ada disini?"

Tanya Tiffany sembari mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan menyebut namaku, Mom"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tidak melepas kacamatanya sama sekali. Ia memicingkan matanya pada pria di hadapan ibunya.

"Apa ayahmu tau?" Tanya Tiffany dengan pelan.

"Tidak. Jangan bilang pada Daddy. Aku ingin berlibur untuk sementara waktu"

"Okay"

"Siapa pria ini?" Tanya Baekhyun masih menatap pria itu walau mereka tidak tau tatapan macam apa yang Baekhyun berikan dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Dia Nickhun. Mom's Friend"

"Dan bagaimana bisa Mom ada disini?"

"Kau lupa? Kita memiliki butik disini"

"Ah iya. Aku lupa"

Mata Baekhyun tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik Nickhun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ibunya dengan tatapan yang dalam. Maksudnya seperti seolah ada tatapan cinta di dalamnya.

Memang tidak mungkin pria yang dekat dengan ibunya tidak memiliki ketertarikan. Sudah hal lumrah ketika pria yang sedang dekat dengan ibunya langsung jatuh cinta karena wajah cantik dan keramahan ibunya. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya pesonanya?

Baekhyun cukup berbangga hati karena ia pun menuruni ibunya. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan sesosok Byun Baekhyun? Wanita berwajah cantik, memiliki tubuh yang sekal, berpendidikan, dan pintar.

"Hei Ahjussi, apa kau tau kalau ibuku ini sudah memiliki suami tampan dan kaya raya?"

Tiffany membulatkan matanya kala mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang terbilang frontal. Nickhun pun berada di posisi yang sama, membulatkan matanya sebentar namun setelahnya bersikap tenang.

"Tentu aku tau. Suami ibumu adalah rekan kerja ku" jawab Nickhun dengan santai.

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya tanda ia mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa berdua disini?"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu"

Ia mengangguk mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Ah makananku sudah datang. Bye Mom"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja semula. Sembari sesekali memperhatikan Ibunya bersama pria bernama Nickhun.

Apa yang aku curigai dari ibuku sendiri? Bodoh sekali

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kembali ke hotel dengan langkah terbilang besar. Namun 2 pasang tangan telah mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat dari belakang.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Lepaskan! Siapa kalian?!"

Ia meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan-tangan kasar di lengannya yang mulus tanpa cacat ini.

Bagaimana jika lecet?

"Maaf Nona. Ini perintah tuan Park"

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan mengadukan pada Daddy kalau kalian melukai lengan ku yang mulus ini dengan tangan kasar tak terawat milik kalian ini! Kalian tidak akan bisa membayar perawatan mahal yang sudah aku lakukan secara rutin. Itu sangat mahal sekali asal kalian tau"

Namun bukannya melepaskan, lelaki bertubuh besar dan berotot itu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mewah.

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barangku?!"

"Tenang saja Nona. Semua sudah di ambil tak bersisa"

Baekhyun hanya mampu berpasrah ketika mobil yang membawanya sudah memasuki bandara.

"Passport ku bahkan di hotel bagai--"

Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti ketika salah satu antek Chanyeol menyerahkan passport, tiket pesawat dan keperluan lainnya di depan Baekhyun.

"Haish!"

Baekhyun keluar menghentakkan kakinya memasuki bandara melakukan pengecekan.

"Kalian itu kenapa mau-mau saja menjadi pesuruh Daddy? Memang berapa gaji yang ia berikan?"

Tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu antek Chanyeol yang bertugs menjaga Baekhyun di pesawat hingga sampai kerumahnya yang menurutnya paling tampan dan Baekhyun yakin kalau usia mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?! Siapa namamu?"

Tetap saja lelaki itu tidak menjawab.

"Kau ini tidak bisa bicara atau bagaimana?"

"Maaf Nona. Nama saya Minwoo. Saya yang bertugas mendampingin Nona Park selama perjalanan menuju Seoul"

"Nah begitu. Ku kira kau tidak bisa berbicara. Bolehkah aku tidak kembali ke rumah Daddy? Aku malas sekali kalau harus tinggal di sana"

"Tidak bisa, Nona. Ini perintah Tuan Park"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir tipisnya yang selalu membuat lelaki meneguk liurnya.

"Kau ini tampan juga ya. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir. Apa kerennya menjadi bodyguard?"

"Terima kasih" ucap Minwoo dengan senyuman yang membuat beberapa lengsung kecil di sekitar bibirnya.

Tampan memang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak tertarik. Ia lebih suka pria matang, pengusaha kaya raya dan tampan.

Bukan bermaksud matrealistis. Baekhyun memikirkan masa depannya. Bagaimana mereka akan menikah, memiliki anak yang lucu dan banyak. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang apa saja yang ia butuhkan di masa depan keluarga kecilnya kelak.

Chanyeol terburu-buru mengemudikan mobilnya. Tidak peduli jika mobil mahal yang hanya di produksi 20 unit di dunia itu akan lecet tergores mobil lainnya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah sampai di rumah dengan cepat.

Baekhyun. Karena 1 menit yang lalu, anak buahnya memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah berada di mansion Park dengan selamat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya selebar-lebarnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan wajah cemberut. Sedang anak buahnya masih setia berdiri menjaga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluk gadis mungil yang ia cari dari kemarin.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Jeju. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah innocent. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menangkupkan tangan besarnya di wajah Baekhyun.

"Tentu boleh. Hanya saja bersama denganku" jawab Chanyeol dengan bisikan di akhir kalimat.

"Jangan pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku lagi. Mengerti?" Lanjutnya.

"Kau baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka?"

Chanyeol mengecek tubuh Baekhyun, memastikan tidak ada cacat. Namun Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunjukan lengannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman tangan bodyguard bertubuh super kekar sewaktu di Jeju tadi. Walaupun warnanya sudah samar, tetapi Baekhyun tetap tidak terima.

"Lihat! Lengan ku merah. Biaya perawatan tubuhku itu sangat mahal, Daddy" Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang merengek kepadanya.

"Sini daddy obati" Chanyeol membawa lengan Baekhyun di depan wajahnya.

Cup

Ia mencium ruam merah di lengan mulus Baekhyun. Membuat ruam merah itu berpindah ke pipi tembam Baekhyun.

Dengan berbantal dada yang liat, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati liatnya dada bidang Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut perut sixpack Chanyeol, sedang kakinya kanannya menindih kaki Chanyeol.

Mereka tidak telanjang. Hanya saja Chanyeol topless.

"Aku ingin bernegosiasi denganmu, Dad"

"Tentang?"

"Aku ingin tinggal sendiri. Aku ingin mandiri seperti sebelumnya"

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tinggal sendiri. Itu saja. Aku membeli apartement di dekat kantor"

Lelaki itu mengusap lengan polos Baekhyun karena Baekhyun hanya menggunakan camisol berbahan satin.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal disini, apa kau tertekan disini?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu. Aku sangat senang tinggal di sini terlebih semua orang di sini sangat menyenangkan. Alasanku hanya ingin tinggal sendiri. Sudah itu saja"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengizinkamu?"

"Daddd~"

Baekhyun merengek, matanya berbinar mencoba membuat Chanyeol luluh.

"Baiklah. Syaratnya, tidak boleh membawa lelaki ke apartementmu. Janji?"

Chanyeol mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum lega lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Chanyeol

"Janji"

Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol karena saking senangnya.

"Omong-omong, apa daddy tau kalau mommy berada di Jeju?"

"Ya. Daddy tau. Dia pergi ke Jeju selama sebulan"

"Bukankah mommy sedang hamil muda?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan. Karena ia merasa hatinya terperas hanya karena kata hamil.

"Ya dia sedang hamil. Ada apa?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard, lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun pada pahanya. Kaki Baekhyun ia lingkarkan ke pinggangnya.

"Aku merindukan gadis mungil ini" ucap chanyeol sembari mencolek hidung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Lelaki itu melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan pelan tanpa paksaan. Karena Baekhyun pun ikut menikmati ciumannya.

Chanyeol pun sedang bergulat dengan hati dan pikirannya tentang perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Berada di dekat Baekhyun membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Mencium Baekhyun membuatnya tak ingin melepaskannya. Membuat detak jantungnya kian abnormal.

Apakah ia benar jatuh cinta?

Atau hanya karena nafsu semata?

Apakah Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Tbc

Hehe akhirnya bisa update.

Lanjut? Minimal vote 500, komen 50 yak

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Baekhyun ke Apartement barunya secara resmi. Dengan syarat, Chanyeol harus ikut dan syarat lainnya yang harus Baekhyun patuhi sebagai seorang anak.

"Seharusnya Daddy pergi bekerja saja" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membalas surel yang di kirimkan oleh sekretarisnya sedari tadi sampai Baekhyun merasa di acuhkan.

"Maaf sayang, sebentar lagi selesai"

Sebentar yang Chanyeol maksud adalah 35 menit kemudian. Bahkan setelah mereka sampai di Apartement Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap saja belum menyelesaikan kesibukkannya.

"Daddy, pergi bekerja saja! Aku bisa menata semuanya sendiri!"- Baekhyun

"Tidak-tidak. Daddy sedang cuti"jawab chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tablet yang sedari tadi di genggam.

Tak ingin lagi peduli, Baekhyun membawa koper-kopernya menuju kamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Ia kesal.

Masalahnya Chanyeol tadi pagi bersikukuh ingin mengantar dan membantu Baekhyun di Apartement. Lalu sekarang? Baekhyun merasa di beri harapan palsu.

Baekhyun memasukkan semua pakaian yang ia bawa kedalam lemari yang sudah tersedia. Menata semua yang di bawa dan membersihkan diri setelah semuanya selesai.

Langkah kaki membawanya menuju balkon Apartement yang menampilkan pemandangan Seoul. Menikmati udara segar menjelang siang ini.

Sampai ia tak menyadari sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Menikmati, hm?"

"Ya" acuh Baekhyun. Ia masih merasa kesal pada lelaki yang berkedok ayah tirinya ini.

"Hey, kau marah? Maaf sayang. Daddy hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan hari ini dan mengambil cuti selama satu minggu"

"Kenapa cuti?"

"Ingin berdua denganmu"

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku juga harus bekerja"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Lalu menempelkan tubuh keduanya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau Quality time di apartement bersamaku?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula... seharusnya Daddy menemani Mommy yang sedang hamil"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Dia sedang di Jeju"

"Gunakan cutimu untuk ke Jeju, menemani Mommy"

"Kau juga ingin hamil? Aku bisa menghamilimu agar aku bisa menemanimu"

Baekhyun melotot. Dia merasa marah dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau gila?! Hamil bukan sebuah candaan, Dad!"- Baekhyun

Gadis itu melepas pelukan Chanyeol, meninggalkan lelaki Park itu menuju ranjang dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Baekhyun menangis di dalam selimut. Ia merasa sangat emosional dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Mommy nya sedang hamil muda, lalu Chanyeol menawarkan kehamilan pada Baekhyun yang notabenya anak tiri dan anak kandung dari Tiffany.

Walaupun Baekhyun gadis binal, ia tetap berperasaan. Dia juga akan tersinggung ketika seseorang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia gadis murahan.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah dan menangis"

Chanyeol mengusap gundukan yang bergetar di balik selimut berwarna pink soft itu. Ia merasa menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang sensitif kepada Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku serendah itu di matamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sesenggukan.

Suaranya yang teredam selimut masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Kau tidak serendah itu. Maafkan ucapanku yang membuatmu salah paham"

Chanyeol membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak seharusnya seorang ayah dan anak berhubungan badan" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba masih dengan nada sumbang yang kentara. "Aku mengkhianati ibuku sendiri demi kepuasan"

Ia menangis dengan keras. Tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Mari kita hentikan semua ini, Dad. Aku akan berperan sebagai anak tiri yang sesungguhnya"

Ada perasaan tak rela di hati keduanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin berlarut dalam kesakitan. Chanyeol milik Tiffany. Ibunya itu sedang hamil keturunan Chanyeol. Ada waktunya Chanyeol lebih memilih Tiffany dan calon anaknya, lalu mencampakan Baekhyun.

Lebih baik Baekhyun berhenti sekarang. Ia tidak ingin di campakkan. Karena itu akan menyakiti harga dirinya.

"Jangan seperti ini" lelaki jakung itu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku..."

Haruskah Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hatinya?

Ia merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia lebih memilih Baekhyun di banding Tiffany.

Brengsek adalah kata yang pantas untuk menjabarkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ya Chanyeol tau itu.

Dan biarkan ia menjadi serakah yang ingin mendapatkan Ibu dan anaknya sekaligus untuk saat ini. Ia belum bisa memutuskan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Deg

Baekhyun menegang dalam diam. Chanyeol bisa merasakan itu.

"Tidakah kau tau? Aku mencintaimu. Aku telah memikirkan kalimat itu ribuan kali untuk meyakinkan diri"

"Kau milik ibuku! Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku!"

Gadis itu menangis. Baekhyun pun merasakan perasaan yang sama. Tapi ia tidak boleh egois.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan aku lebih menginginkamu daripada Tiffany"

"Kau brengsek! Jangan karena kita sering melakukan sex lalu kau mencintaiku. Apa kau juga seperti itu dengan wanita lain? Kau melakukan sex lalu mencintai mereka?"

Baekhyun berteriak dan meronta melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan hangat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau berbeda. Aku tidak bisa memberikan alasannya. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Baekhyun. Hanya itu alasan yang aku punya. Tak apa jika kau tidak membalas perasaan ini. Hanya jangan larang aku untuk mencintaimu. Jangan berkata kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi"

"Bodoh!"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan tata krama saat ini. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Walaupun aku mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintaimu, tetap saja kita tidak bisa berhubungan sejauh itu" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Namun taunya membuat senyuman di bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Tidak! Siapa bilang?!"

"Masih mau mengelak? Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi"

Dengan jahil, Chanyeol berusaha mendorong tubuh Baekhyun demi melihat wajahnya yang mungkin sedang merona. Hanya saja Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak! Kau percaya diri sekali"

"Backstreet?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mencintaimu"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya secepat kilat untuk memunggungi Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh.

"Gadis ini kenapa keras kepala sekali"

"Aku tidak mau di campakan nantinya"

"Siapa yang mencampakanmu? Aku tidak akan seperti itu"

"Tapi Mommy sedang hamil. Ada saatnya kau lebih memilih mereka dan mengabaikanku"

"Tidak. Percayalah. Bahkan aku mencintaimu lebih besar dari Tiffany"

Haruskah Baekhyun menjadi egois?

Maaf Mom, aku mengkhianatimu pada akhirnya. Karena aku juga mencintai Daddy sama besarnya dengan ia mencintaiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan melumat bibir tebal lelaki itu. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol memindih tubuh Baekhyun lalu memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher Baekhyun.

"Kau resmi menjadi milik ku sekarang"

"Mhh"

Mereka saling menikmati ciuman penuh cinta di dalamnya bukan hanya nafsu semata. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, mengalungkan kakinya juga pada pinggang lelaki yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Bunyi kecipak memenuhi ruangan kamar Baekhyun. Hingga tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak mengusap bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu mendesah menikmati pergerakan tangan Chanyeol.

Tbc

di gantung waktu lagi nikmat2nya itu ga enak ya. Wkwk

Lanjut? Vote 500 komen 50


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol membelai bibir Baekhyun dengan sapuan lidah hangatnya. Jemarinya mempermainkan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dari balik camisol hingga pemiliknya melenguh dan memejamkan matanya penuh kenikmatan.

"Miliku" Ucap lelaki jakung itu setelah memberikan tanda keunguan di dada Baekhyun.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah miliku sepenuhnya. Untuk itu, jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuh miliku. Termasuk Jongin dan Sehun. Kau mengerti?"

"Emhh" Baekhyun masih terengah. Ia mengerti. Hanya saja tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar karena kecupan bertubi-tubi di bagian pucuk dadanya yang memang tidak memakai bra.

"Bercinta disini bukankah ide yang bagus?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tetap mengecupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun hingga sang pemilik merasa bagian selatannya basah hanya karena kecupan serta lidah hangat Chanyeol yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Yahh... lakukan apapun" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dan tak membiarkan wajah Chanyeol menjauh dari vagina yang tertutup oleh hotpants. Lelaki itu menghirup aroma selatan Baekhyun yang membuatnya gila.

Bagaimana bisa ia seharum ini dan sememabukan ini?

"Buka, Dad"

Tak mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru ingin membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan. Ia menusukkan batang hidungnya berkali-kali pada selatan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup kain.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Babe?"

"Tolong jangan berhenti. Lakukan lebih. Lepaskan celanaku"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan celananya tetapi Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Sudah tidak sabar rupanya" Chanyeol menyeringai dan dengan pelan menurunkan celana jeans dan celana dalam Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Please, Dad"

Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun. Ia berjongkong di hadapan Baekhyun dan mempermainkan kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan mulutnya. Sementara Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati perbuatan Daddy nya. Mulutnya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan sangat sexy yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Hingga cairan kenikmatan pun datang.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Chanyeol membersihkan cairan Baekhyun tanpa ada yang tersisa. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap perbuatan Chanyeol. Daddy nya memang handal dalam hal foreplay.

Chanyeol menurunkan celananya tanpa melepaskannya. Bersiap untuk memasukkan batangnya kedalam surga yang telah ia nanti seharian ini. Ia berada di belakang Baekhyun, melebarkan kaki gadis itu lalu membungkukkan tubuh Baekhyun agar ia bisa memasukinya dengan mudah.

"Mhh" Baekhyun mendesah saat batang keras itu memasuki lubang licin miliknya. Rasanya hangat, besar dan juga keras.

Lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang. Ia sangat ingin menikmati lubang ketat Baekhyun yang selalu meremas kejantanannya hingga menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan.

"Babe..."

"Lebih cepat, Dad" Baekhyun baru saja akan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menahannya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya yang berpeluh dan meraih wajah Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya. Ia mendekatkan wajah keduanya agar bisa saling berciuman. Chanyeol dengan senang hati membawa ciuman mereka ke arah yang lebih sensual lagi. Kedua telapak tangannya meremas dada Baekhyun yang membusung dan gerakan pinggulnya yang tidak berhenti menambah kesan erotis.

5 kali tusukan dan setelahnya Chanyeol berhasil menumpahkan spermanya jauh kedalam rahim Baekhyun. Keduanya melemas dan berakhir terduduk di lantai balkon yang dingin. Kelamin keduanya masih menyatu. Baekhyun berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu dengan jahil menghentakkan pantatnya ketika Chanyeol tengah mengatur nafasnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan membalikan tubuh Baekhyun agar saling berhadapan.

"Anak nakal" Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan main-main. Lalu memagutnya dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu.

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil?" Baekhyun menguburkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol yang masih berkeringat.

"Bagus"

"Hey! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya semudah itu?"

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, percayakan saja padaku"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memasrahkan semua yang terjadi kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada ibunya. Baekhyun berharap ia tak akan mengutuk Baekhyun menjadi batu karena menjadi anak durhaka yang telah merebut suaminya.

Baekhyun tau ini salah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak bahwa pesona seorang Park Chanyeol telah memikatnya secepat itu.

Kalau pun Chanyeol tidak dapat mempertahankan Baekhyun kelak dan memilih untuk tetap bersama dengan ibunya, tidak masalah.

Well, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu larut dalam perasaan. Ia akan dengan cepat move on dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ya seharusnya seperti itu...

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan ketika terbangun di pagi hari dan melihat sosok tampan memeluknya seperti guling dengan posesive dengan tubuh masing-masing tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas tanpa kerutan di dahinya. Dan dadanya penuh dengan bercak kemerahan. Sama dengannya. Ia melebarkan senyuman di wajahnya mengingat betapa perkasa prianya semalam hingga pukul 4 pagi.

Lelaki itu tidak pernah puas jika hanya 1 ronde saja. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka memiliki gairah yang sama besarnya. Sangat menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

Di kecupnya bibir Chanyeol dengan lama hingga pemiliknya mengerjapkan matanya yang mengantuk. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berada di atasnya. Tanpa Chanyeol minta pun Baekhyun akan bersikap binal dengan sendirinya.

Lelaki itu menikmati hentakan demi hentakan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Morning sex menjadi hal yang rutin bagi keduanya selama hampir 1 minggu ini setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun memimpin permainan. Tubuhnya yang sexy, payudara sintal yang berayun mengikuti ritme, peluh yang membanjiri wajah hingga tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin menggairahkan. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Baekhyun sangat cantik dan pinta dalam urusan pekerjaan maupun ranjang. Gadis itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol tak ingin melepaskamnya barang sedetik pun.

Rambut lepek yang menutupi wajah cantik Baekhyun, Chanyeol sematkan di balik telinga. Lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang kenyal dan semakin turun menuju payudara sintal Baekhyun. Ia meremas dan memelintir pucuk dadanya dengan gemas. Benda berwarna pink muda itu tak henti-hentinya menggoda Chanyeol untuk melahapnya. Namun ia sengaja tidak bermain dengan mulutnya karena ia ingin Baekhyun yang memimpin semuanya di pagi hari ini.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai pada puncaknya untuk yang pertama kali di pagi ini dan akan berlanjut untuk menuju pencapaian yang kesekian kalinya sebelum dering telepon Chanyeol berbunyi menampilkan sebuah nama 'Tiffany'.

"Halo?"

"Jemput aku di Bandara sekarang, sayang"

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Karena aku merindukan suamiku. Aku menunggumu"

Tut

Sambungan terputus. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Aku harus menjemput ibumu"

"Mommy sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ya"

"Kau tidak menginap disini malam ini?"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Dia enggan untuk berpisah dengan gadisnya "Mari kita pulang ke rumah bersama. Dengan begitu kita bisa bertemu setiap hari"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa"

"Hanya sampai Tiffany pergi kembali. Dia masih harus kembali ke Jeju"

"Okay"

Mereka mandi berdua. Hanya mandi tanpa bercinta. Setelah selesai, mereka akhirnya bergegas menuju ke Bandara. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di bandara dan menemukan Tiffany yang berbalut dress floral.

"Hey, Mom" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Tiffany seperti apa yang biasanya ia lakukan. Walau rasanya sekrang sudah terasa berbeda. Ia merasa bersalah.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah membawakan koper milik Tiffany dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang istrinya yang sedikit membesar karena kehamilan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" Tanya Tiffany kepada putrinya.

"Baik. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan sejauh ini"

Ya tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Mom

Saat ini, Chanyeol, Tiffany, Baekhyun, Sehun dan juga Jongin sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan Tiffany dan memeluk istrinya dengan mesra. Sementara Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet berbulu dan menikmati film yang sebenarnya tidak Baekhyun sukai.

Hanya saja ia harus mengalihkan semua atensinya dari pemandangan ayahnya dan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin melihat.

"Ah semakin tidak seru!" Protes Jongin yang merasa filmnya semakin lama semakin tidak seru "seharusnya kita menonton Fifty Shades of Grey saja" lanjutnya.

"Kusumpal mulutmu dengan remote" Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin 'prianya' ereksi dan berakhir bersetubuh dengan ibunya. Tidak.

"Galak sekali"

"Sebaiknya kalian tidur saja" kata Chanyeol

"Laki-laki mana yang tidur pada pukul 9 malam, Hyung? Tidak keren sekali"

Baekhyun merasakan gejolak pada perutnya hingga ia harus lari menuju kamar mandi terdekat dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"NUNA!" Pekik Sehun yang menyusul Baekhyun karena cemas "kau sakit?"

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan" jawab Baekhyun setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan air.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter Kim"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya harus beristirahat"

"Baiklah. Akan aku antarkan" Sehun menuntun Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin

"Sayang, kau tidak apa? Kau sakit?"

Wajah Baekhyun memang terlihat pucat hingga membuat Tiffany cemas. Chanyeol pun merasa sangat cemas.

"Kenapa? Hm?"

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat"

"Tidak mungkin secepat ini"

Entah apa yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Ia senang sebenarnya. Tetapi ia pun merasa takut. Bagaimana jika...

Bagaimana jika ibunya tau?

Tau bahwa Baekhyun tengah mengandung 2 minggu. Dan ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung adalah suaminya sendiri. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap?

"Dad. Bisakah kau ke apartement?"

"Aku akan segera kesana"

Baekhyun memperhatikan 2 garis merah itu. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ia mengandung.

Tadi pagi, Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk membelikan sebuah testpack karena ia merasa curiga dengan sesuatu di dalam perutnya. Dan dugaan Baekhyun benar. Lalu siang tadi, ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih akurat.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di kediaman Baekhyun. Ia memluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"Aku hamil, Dad. 2 minggu"

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua matanya. Well, istri dan anaknya tengah hamil keturunannya.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau tidak menyukai kabar ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat ketika nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar protes sedang mata Baekhyun menatap tajam.

Bukankah ia pernah berkata adalah hal yang bagus jika Baekhyun hamil? Ia sangat bahagia. Tapi bagaimana Chanyeol menyebutnya? Anaknya memiliki seorang anak darinya? Well, sedikit rumit. Tetapi tak apa.

"Kemari. Aku ingin memeluk ibu dari anakku" Baekhyun meringkuk di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mommy. Bukan Ibu" ralat Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Mommy" Chanyeol mengecup kepala, pipi, hingga bibir Baekhyun dengan bertubi-tubi "Jangan merepotkan Mommy. Oke?" Kata Chanyeol sembari mengusap perut Baekhyun yang belum terlalu menonjol.

Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana interaksi hangat Chanyeol kepada buah hatinya yang ada di dalam perut. Mencium perut Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Daddy menyayangimu" lalu kecupan selanjutnya ia berikan pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengulas senyuman.

"Aku akan menetap di apartement ini hingga ia lahir"

"Tidak" Jawab Chanyeol penuh penekanan dan tidak menginginkan sebuah protes dari mulut Baekhyun "aku ingin kau berada dalam pengawasanku setiap waktu"

"Bagaimana dengan Mommy? Bagaimana jika dia tau bahwa aku hamil?" Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sayu. Ia pun bingung bagaimana harus bersikap dan bertanggung jawab terhadap bayi yang di kandung Baekhyun dan juga Tiffany.

Bagaimana bisa ia menjaga 2 orang yang sedang hamil akibat spermanya dan lebih parahnya 2 orang itu adalah sepasang ibu dan anak kandung.

Bejat. Ya Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak perlakuan bejatnya yang satu itu.

"Tapi kau harus di rumah, sayang. Semua akan aman. Tenang saja" Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Menghantarkan ketenangan untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun yang tertidur di mobil setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di Myeongdong menikmati suasana di sana lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke Mansion Chanyeol.

Putrinya yang saat ini menjelma sebagai kekasih dan juga calon ibu dari anaknya itu tertidur dengan pulas. Di usapnya kening Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengecupnya. Tak lupa, ia mencium perut Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamar.

Tidak mungkin Chanyeol memilih tidur berdua di kamar Baekhyun sedangkan Tiffany sudah menunggunya di kamar sedari tadi. Walau rasanya ia lebih memilih tidur berdua dengan Baekhyun di banding Tiffany.

"Aku menemukan Baekhyun di Myeongdong bersama temannya" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Tiffany yang sedang membaca sebuah email di tablet nya.

"Tidak masalah jika bukan sebuah bar" Tiffany meletakkan tabletnya di nakas dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol "besok sore aku harus kembali ke Jeju. Tolong jaga Baekhyun"

"Ya sudah tugasku untuk menjaganya sebagai seorang ayah baik" dan kekasih yang baik

Tiffany mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol dan menguburkan wajahnya di dada lelaki itu. Chanyeol mengusap punggung terbuka Tiffany dan sesekali mengusap perut yang sudah menonjol itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku di dalam sana? Apa dia baik?"

"Ya dia baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah merepotkan, Mommy" Jawab Tiffany di sertai lengkungan mata seperti bulan sabit yang menurun kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bepergian selama hamil"

"Tapi aku harus"

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengalah karena dia merasa lelah hari ini setelah seharian berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Sangat menyenangkan membahagiakan orang yang di cintai.

~oOo~

Tiffany pergi ke kantor yang di pimpin oleh Baekhyun. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa semua berjalan dengan baik. Ia sudah lama tidak ke kantor tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun meminta izin tidak pergi ke kantor karena sedari tadi ia mengalami mual.

Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya dan membantu Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, mereka tengah bergelung di bawah selimut. Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berulang kali.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ya"

Lelaki itu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan perut Baekhyun yang masih terbilang rata.

"Nak..." Chanyeol mengusap perut itu dengan lembut "jangan menyusahkan Mommy, ya. Daddy menyayangimu" seperti biasanya, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan hal mampu membuat pipi Baekhyun panas.

"Baby juga menyayangi Daddy" jawab Baekhyun dengan menirukan suara anak kecil dengan lucu membuat Chanyeol menggemas pipi tembam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium seluruh wajah Baekhyun tanpa terlewatkan satu inchi pun. Kekasihnya ini sangat menggemaskan hingga Chanyeol ingin sekali menerkamnya.

"Daddy" Baekhyun melukis abstrak di dada Chanyeol menggunakan jari telunjuknya hingga membuat bulu Chanyeol meremang.

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau akan menikahi ku?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Lelaki itu terdiam membisu. Ia harus memikirkan rencana kedepan dengan matang-matang.

Ia sangat ingin menikahi Baekhyun terlebih saat ini Baekhyun mengandung calon buah hatinya. Tetapi bagaimana dengan statusnya sebagai suami dari Tiffany ibu kandung Baekhyun?

Konyol. Bagaimana bisa ia menikahi 2 orang yang sedarah?

Tetapi ia tetap harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Hanya saja ia butuh waktu.

"Tentu. Tentu aku akan menikahimu. Tetapi tunggu waktu yang tepat. Maukah?"

"Emmm. Dad, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Tak apa jika kau tidak bisa. Aku mengerti bagaimana posisi mu. Sejujurnya aku akan merasa amat sangat bersalah jika kau juga menikahi ku. Berada di posisi sekarang pun aku sudah merasa menjadi anak yang tidak tau diri, Dad"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Apa yang salah jika kita sama-sama saling mencintai? Kita akan memikirkan jalan keluar bersama-sama. Hanya butuh kesabaran"

Chanyeol mencangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatap wanita itu dengan dalam. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu sebuah benda kenyal dan basah menyapa bibir Baekhyun. Menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun hingga sang pemilik membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk lidah panas Chanyeol yang saat ini mengeksplor seluruh tatanan gigi rapi Baekhyun dan sesekali bersilat lidah dengan pemiliknya.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Lelaki itu mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut camisol tipis tanpa adanya bra yang menjadi penyangga payudara. Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Ia meremas payudara itu dengan sensual membuat pemiliknya melenguh. Lidahnya ikut menyapa puting yang mencuat di balik camisol.

Chanyeol ada pemain yang handal. Tangan kekarnya menarik lepas camisol yang Baekhyun pakai dan mengulum puting yang sedari tadi memanggil untuk di hisap.

"Ahhh yaa hisap, Dad"

"Emhhh aku basah. Aku menginginkanmu di dalam"

Lelaki itu sangat lemah dengan desahan dan kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Hingga menimbulkan ketegangan di balik celana jeans nya. Rasanya ia ingin segera menguburkan kejantannya ke pintu surga milik wanita yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan celananya dan membawa kejantanannya masuk kedalam vagina Baekhyun yang sudah teramat basah. Untungnya Baekhyun memakai rok sehingga memudahkan Chanyeol untuk memasukan kejantanannya tanpa melepaskan pakaian.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Suara itu. Suara dengan penuh amarah. Tiffany berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah memerah dan tatapannya tajam melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercinta di hadapannya.

 **TBC** **Guys, mutualan yok di ig Tzalvia.tamara. auto follback. Jangan lupa follow ig Tobencey juga ya.** **btw, aku jual album SC yang Green Ver tapi no poster tube PC emang dari sananya ga dapet. 130k.** **W Magazine Chanhun Cover 150k/pcs** **Album Baekhyun Fullset PC 220k** **yang mau bisa dm ke ig itu ya gaes. masih mulus no minus di jual karena BU. oke deh makasih.**


	9. Chapter 9

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Suara itu. Suara dengan penuh amarah. Tiffany berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah memerah dan tatapannya tajam melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercinta di hadapannya.

Lelaki dan wanita yang sedang menyatu itu pun sontak menoleh terkejut dan melepaskan penyatuannya. Baekhyun berusaha melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sedangkan Chanyeol membenarkan celananya dengan cepat.

Jelas mereka tak bisa mengelak. Apa yang Tiffany lihat adalah kenyataannya.

Lalu, disinilah mereka. Di ruang keluarga dengan tangisan Tiffany yang merasa kecewa karena telah di khianati oleh suami dan anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Tiffany semenjak mereka berada di ruang keluarga beberapa belas menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Tiffany yang memperlihatkan betapa kecewanya dia terhadap 2 orang di depannya.

"1 bulan yang lalu" adalah Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany dan membuat Tiffany merasakan sesak yang teramat.

Kenapa harus Baekhyun anaknya sendiri yang mengkhianatinya? Tak masalah jika wanita lain yang mengganggu hubungannya. Tetapi kenapa harus anak kandungnya?

"I'm sorry, Mom" Baekhyun menitihkan air matanya. Betapa berdosanya ia karena telah mengkhianati ibunya. Bahkan ia tak tau bagaimana caranya menebus dosa yang telah ia perbuat. Dan bagaimana caranya ia meminta maaf kepada ibunya yang sangat terluka dan kecewa.

"A-aku... aku mencintai Daddy. Maaf aku telah menyakiti mu. Tidak sepantasnya aku mencintai Daddy. Tidak sepantasnya aku melukai hatimu"

Baekhyun bersujud di hadapan ibunya yang masih menangis. Ia mencoba menggapai tangan ibunya tetapi ibunya menolak. Baekhyun memahami sikap ibunya saat ini.

Ia memandang Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan mengusik kalian. Aku ingin Mom tetap bahagia. Tolong maafkan Daddy. Daddy tidak bersalah. Aku yang sudah menggoda Daddy sejak awal. Maaf, Mom"

Baekhyun menatap Ibu dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Ibunya masih bergeming dan tidak mau menatapnya sama sekali. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah memohon agar Baekhyun tidak pergi dari sisinya. Tetapi Baekhyun harus.

Ia berdiri meninggalkan ruangan dengan lunglai. Ia melirik kembali Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

"Tolong jaga Mommy" ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara. "Aku akan menjaganya" lanjut Baekhyun mengusap perutnya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan kuat namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dan membawa beberapa barang penting dan juga pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Baekhyun melewati ruang keluarga dan mendengar sepasang suami istri sedang berdebat.

"Aku pun mencintainya. Aku terbawa oleh nafsu hingga aku meniduri anak tiri ku sendiri" ucap Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras melayang tepat di permukaan pipi Chanyeol. Tiffany menggeleng tak percaya. Suaminya dengan bejat meniduri anaknya sendiri.

"KAU LELAKI BAJINGAN!"

"Ya. Aku tau itu"

Baekhyun menangis. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

"Tolong maafkan Daddy, Mom"

"Jangan lagi panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu karena kau bukan lagi anakku!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan merasakan sesak di bagian dadanya. Ibunya sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi. Apa yang Baekhyun harapkan?

"Aku akan mencabut semua harta warisan atas namamu"

Tidak. Sejak awal Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mengharapkan sebuah harta warisan. Tidak masalah untuk Baekhyun. Hanya saja yang paling membuat hati Baekhyun tersakiti adalah ketika ibunya berkata dengan lantang bahwa ia tidak lagi menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anaknya.

Memang apa yang di perbuat oleh Baekhyun adalah kesalahan fatal. Namun apakah sebanding dengan balasan yang di berikan oleh ibunya?

"SEKARANG KAU KELUAR DARI SINI!!" Teriak Tiffany kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Ini adalah rumah ku. Hanya aku yang berhak mengeluarkan orang-orang yang menurutku tidak berguna! Kau tidak memiliki hak atas itu" geram Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

"Keluarkan dia atau aku akan menghubungi polisi atas tindakan pemerkosaan?"

"Baik aku akan pergi" Baekhyun menarik diri. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengharapkan seorang ibu karena ibunya pun tak lagi mengharapkannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Wanita itu menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap berjalan keluar dari mansion Chanyeol.

"Noona?" Itu adalah Sehun dan Jongin. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan melewati mereka berdua yang kebingungan.

"Noona? Kau baik?"

"Ya"

"Kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku masih memiliki mobil"

Grep

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Apartement mu. Jangan pernah kemana-mana"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahan ku dengan menjauh darimu"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Seseorang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin yang semakin kebingungan dan merasa penasaran dengan konflik yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jaga istrimu, Dad. Karena aku tak lagi bisa bersamanya. Dan aku akan menjaga 1 yang paling berharga bersama ku" Baekhyun mengusap wajah rahang Chanyeol.

"Tapi kita saling mencintai. Kita harus mempertahankan perasaan ini bersama"

"Jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, Dad"

"Aku pun ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin kita berdua menjaga dan membesarkannya bersama" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Wanita itu menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

"Menjaga dan membesarkan apa? Tolong seseorang jawab aku" kembali Jongin bertanya-tanya karena ia paling tidak suka dengan teka teki yang menurutnya mengesalkan.

"Kepo sekali"

"Apa itu kepo?"

 **maapkeun singkat wkwkwk.**


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya menuju keluar jendela mobil. Sehun menyetir mobil dengan tenang agar selamat hingga tujuan. Sementara Jongin menyanyi.

Chanyeol?

Tak ada Chanyeol di sini. Mereka hanya bertiga di dalam mobil. Sebenarnya lelaki itu bisa saja ikut mengantarkan Baekhyun ke Daegu dimana rumahnya berada. Namun, Baekhyun bersikeras agar ayahnya itu tetap tinggal dan memikirkan cara agar ibunya dapat meredakan amarahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Pikirannya bercabang, air matanya sesekali mengalir mengingat betapa marahnya Tiffany dan bagaimana ibunya itu dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan darah dengannya.

'Semoga ibu dan adikku baik-baik saja'

Batin Baekhyun. Ia pun mengusap perutnya yang masih belum nampak dengan pelan dan tak menyadari bahwa dua orang di depan sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kaca.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun "Noona, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin yang mengira bahwa usapan tangan di perut Baekhyun karena lapar. Karena lelaki itu masih belum mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sedang hamil.

"Tidak, Jongin"

"Lalu? Apa perutmu sedang sakit? Mulas? Diare? Atau Maag?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu?"

Sehun yang jengah dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang bertubi-tubi pun memukul kepalanya dengan keras hingga Jongin menggeram kesakitan.

Jongin ini memang tidak tau situasi. Batin Sehun

"Noona, kita sudah sampai"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pekarangan rumah Chanyeol yang jarang di huni. Hanya saja setiap pagi pegawai yang di pekerjaan akan membersihkan kebun dan setiap sudut rumah.

Rumah ini terlihat minimalis namun tetap menampilkan kesan mewah. Chanyeol sengaja membuatnya tidak terlalu besar namun akan tetap nyaman karena rumah ini kelak akan ia tinggali bersama istri dan anak-anaknya.

Apakah Tiffany tau?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Entah karena Chanyeol lupa memberitahu atau sengaja tidak ia beritahu hanya Chanyeol yang tau.

Sehun menarik koper Baekhyun, Jongin membawa semua paperbag dan juga travel bag milik Baekhyun.

Ting!

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi tepat ketika ia meletakan semua barang bawaannya ke kamar yang akan di tempati oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol : cepat pulang! Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk berlama-lama bersama Baekhyun di sana.

"Lelaki tua ini sangat posesif" gerutu Sehun

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Chanyeol Hyung. Noona, apa kau berani disini sendirian? Kalau tidak berani, kau bisa meminta Chanyeol Hyung agar kami menginap disini"

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan ucapan Sehun dan wajah Sehun yang memohon.

"Aku sudah besar, Sehun. Aku berani sendiri"

Chanyeol : atau aku akan memotong uang saku kalian selama sebulan

"Ancamannya ini sangat tidak keren"

"Baiklah kami pulang. Jaga diri baik-baik, Noona. Aku akan mengunjungimu lain kali"

"Ya. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku"

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk dan memikih segera pergi dari sana sebelum Chanyeol memotong uang sakunya selama sebulan.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang bersprei warna putih.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Nak" Baekhyun kembali mengusap perutnya. Ia tidak sabar menantikan buah hatinya terlahir ke dunia.

~oOOo~

"Teganya kau dan Baekhyun berkhianat di belakangku!" Geram Tiffany yang masih sangat kecewa melihat anak kandungnya dan suaminya sendiri berhubungan badan di belakangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Suara Tiffany melunak.

"Kau sendiri sering kali bertemu dengan Nickhun. Kau pikir aku tidak tau?" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman miring ketika Tiffany mundur satu langkah dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau lupa?"

Ya dia Park Chanyeol dengan segala kekuasaannya. Tiffany melupakan itu.

"Atau... jangan-jangan anak yang tengah kau kandung bukan miliku?"

Tiffany menggeleng dengan keras "TIDAK! INI ANAKMU!" Teriak Tiffany dengan histeris.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau marah seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Tiffany gugup.

"Karena kau meragukanku!"

"Jelas aku meragukanmu. Kau selalu berpergian entah kemana dalam waktu yang lama" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebentar "Lalu apa pantas kau di sebut sebagai seorang ibu jika bahkan kau tak lagi mengakui Baekhyun dan mengusirnya dengan cara seperti itu?"

"ITU SEMUA KARENA KALIAN. ITU SALAH MU!"

"Apa salah jika aku terpikat dengan sosok wanita yang selalu berada di dekat ku dan melayaniku dengan baik sedangkan istriku sendiri tak pernah berada di rumah dan melayani ku sebagai seorang suami?" Tiffany dibuat tak bisa berkutik. Hanya diam dan menelan pahit semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai putrimu. Aku tak lagi bisa mengelak dengan semua perasaan ini. Kami telah terbiasa bersama. Melayani kepuasan bersama dan dia melayani ku dengan baik. Kita sama-sama berada di posisi yang salah. Kau bermain di belakang ku dan aku sama. Kita sama-sama salah. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan ku dengan Baekhyun begitu saja"

Chanyeol tidak menyesali pengakuannya. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan Tiffany saat ini saat ia mengakui perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlanjur muak dan ia marah atas tindakan Tiffany terhadap Baekhyun.

"Setelah anak itu lahir, aku ingin tes DNA"

Lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Tiffany sendirian yang tengah lemas tak berdaya karena pertengkaran ini. Perutnya mendadak sakit dan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi di rumah. Lelaki itu pergi dengan mobil entah kemana meninggalkan Tiffany yang sedang kesakitan.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beruntung malam ini jalanan Seoul menuju Daegu sepi. Ia ingin menemui Baekhyun. Menemaninya tidur. Baekhyun adalah sumber kebahagiaan Chanyeol sekarang.

Sekitar 1 jam Chanyeol berhasil menempuh perjalanan ke rumahnya yang saat ini di huni oleh Baekhyun. Satu-satunya pencahayaan yang Baekhyun hidupkan hanya lampu teras depan.

Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki kunci cadangan dan ia dengan mudah membuka pintu depan. Lelaki mencari kamar yang di tempati oleh Baekhyun. Kamar di rumah itu hanya ada 3. Dan Baekhyun berada di kamar paling ujung dekat dapur.

Wanita itu meringkuk di bawa selimut tanpa penerangan. Chanyeol mengusap mata Baekhyun yang sembab dan wajah Baekhyun yang lembab karena banyak menangis.

"Aku akan menikahimu setekah semuanya terungkap" lalu Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dan memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut tertidur dengan lelap.

 **TBC** **Double up dehhhh**


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari ketika sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang dengan posesif. Bukankah semalam Jongin dan Sehun sudah pergi? Pikir Baekhyun. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk memastikan bahwa yang sedang memeluknya adalah prianya.

Itu prianya yang masih tertidur pulas. Matanya terpejam. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan mengikis jarak yang ada. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Lalu sebuah usapan di punggung Baekhyun adalah tanda bahwa Chanyeol sudah terbangun hanya saja lelaki itu masih memejamkan matanya. Dia terbangun akibat gerakan Baekhyun di dekapannya.

"Daddy"

Baekhyun mendongak memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menundukan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk membuka mata mengantuknya. Senyuman hangat menyapa penglihatan Baekhyun. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu. Ketampanannya bertambah 5x lipat menurutnya.

"Mommy..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar ucapannya sendiri ketika memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Mommy sementara wanita tua itu sudah memperjelas jika dia tidak ingin Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'menjijikan' itu lagi.

"Apa dia baik?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan keadaannya sementara dia yang sudah mengusirmu semalam" Chanyeol mengusap rambut merah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Dia tetap ibuku, Dad. Sebanyak apapun dia membenciku dan mengusirku, dia adalah wanita yang telah melahirkanku. Aku yang salah"

"Kau tidak bersalah. Kita tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tiffany pun berada di posisi seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu, Dad?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya merasa bingung dan tidak tau apa maksud Chanyeol.

"Dia selingkuh. Selama ini aku mempekerjakan sesorang untuk mengikuti Tiffany dimana pun dia berada"

Selintas ingatan mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Tiffany sewaktu di Jeju. Bersama seorang pria bernama Nickhun di sebuah restaurant. Seingat Baekhyun, lelaki itu selalu menatap Tiffany dengan dalam.

"Nickhun?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tau?"

"Aku sempat bertemu mereka di sebuah restoran di Jeju"

"Benar. Malamnya, mereka tidur bersama"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Tiffany seperti itu. Baekhyun pikir ibunya sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah lama tau tentang itu. Karena itu aku meragukan benih yang sedang Tiffany kandung" Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengecup kening Baekhyun yang terus menerus berkerut heran.

"Tapi aku tidak meragukan benih yang ada di dalam perutmu. Karena sudah pasti itu adalah hasil dari spermaku" Chanyeol terkekeh sementara Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah serius "aku berjanji akan menikahimu. Bersabarlah, sampai Tiffany melahirkan anak itu dan kita akan melihat hasil DNA nya"

Baekhyun mengharapkan hasil yang negatif. Apa Baekhyun terlihat jahat? Tetapi memang seperti itulah harapannya.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol menyuapkan sebuah strawberry fresh untuk Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya sembari menonton film. Sesekali bibir tipis itu mengumpat sedang strawberry penuh di mulutnya membuat Chanyeol beberapa kali mengecup bibir tipis cerewet itu.

"Telan dulu sebelum mengumpat" adalah kalimat yang sering Chanyeol ucapkan kepada Baekhyun namun wanita itu seolah dungu dan mengulanginya.

Baekhyun yang diam adalah ketika film menampilkan adegan sex. Ia merasa canggung sehingga membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Merasa canggung dengan keadaan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang melihat dengan santai sembari menyuapi strawberry untuk kekasih mungilnya.

"Kecil sekali" ucap Chanyeol mengomentari kejantanan pria di film tersebut.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali membungkam mulut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terus menerus mengomentari kekurangan setiap bagian tubuh wanita dan lelaki itu. Namun Baekhyun memilih diam dan menikmati buah kesukaannya.

"Rasanya aku ingin membawamu ke ranjang dan menerkammu sampai 10 ronde"

"Hey! Itu frontal" Baekhyun memukul bibir Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan dengan pelan.

"Hanya saja, apa itu di perbolehkan?"

Kepala Chanyeol sejajar dengan perut Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya 2 kali dengan lembut dan di lanjutkan dengan usapan lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter untuk menanyakannya"

"Baiklah. Besok kita pergi ke dokter"

Chanyeol mengecup Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di sofa lalu ia pun ikut berbaring di belakang Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif. Dan mereka menikmati film dengan posisi yang nyaman.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengintai mereka dari luar rumah.

~oOOo~

Esoknya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan konsultasi dan USG. Baekhyun ingin mengabadikan foto hasil USG setiap bulannya.

"Apa boleh berhubungan badan, Dok?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point hingga membuat dokter wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tentu. Akan lebih baik jika nyonya Baekhyun yang berada di atas untuk mengatur kedalaman"

"Baik. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kami pamit" Chanyeol menjabat tangan dokter wanita itu begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan hingga basement rumah sakit.

Seseorang berpakaian hitam dan memakai masker itu memotret setiap gerakan yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari kejauhan dengan menggunakan tele.

"Akhir pekan nanti, Kris dan istrinya akan berkunjung di Korea selama seminggu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama itu"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap wanita itu sendu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di rumah. Tapi bagaimana pun ia harus kembali ke rumah utama untuk menyambut Kris dan istrinya.

Ia tidak mungkin membawa Baekhyun bersamanya ketika rumah tangganya yang sedang berada pada ujung permasalahan yang rumit. Chanyeol hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun dari keganasan mulut Jessica, Istri Kris.

Wanita itu tidak segan mengumpat dan memaki siapapun yang menurutnya berpotensi sebagai pengganggu dan perusak. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan gurat kekhawatiran yang nampak di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kunci semua pintu ketika aku sedang tidak berada di sana. Dengarkan aku dan lakukan perintahku"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Turuti perintahku, Baek. Hanya kunci semua pintu dan jendela"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya walaupun ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang akan menyakitinya sampai ia harus mengunci semua pintu dan jendela.

Wanita itu hanya tidak tau bagaimana sifat Tiffany yang sebenarnya karena Baekhyun tidak selalu bertemu dengan Tiffany. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki pertemuan intens.

Tiffany adalah wanita yang nekat. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, apapun akan ia lakukan. Wanita gila.

Jessica dan Tiffany sama-sama gila. Sayangnya, Kris sangat mencintai Jessica.

~oOOo~

B

aekhyun berada di atas, menaik turunkan badanya untuk mencapai kepuasan yang sudah lama di inginkannya. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun dan menatap wanita yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman. Sesekali ia akan menggeram ketika penisnya di jepit oleh otot vagina Baekhyun.

Wanita itu sangat cantik dari atas sana. Wajahnya yang berpeluh membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi. Mulutnya menganga dengan erangan-erangan yang menyapa indera pendengaran Chanyeol. Payudaranya bergerak seirama dengan tempo naik turun yang Baekhyun lakukan menambah kesan sensual. Membuat Chanyeol semakin menegang.

Baekhyun berusaha menunduk untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menolak. Ia tidak ingin anaknya di dalam sana tersakiti jika Baekhyun menunduk.

"Hey! Aku yang akan bangun. Kau tidak boleh menunduk" Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar di headboard dengan Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut namun Baekhyun membalas dengan tergesa.

"Calm down, Baby. Tidak ada yang merebut bibirku darimu" Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun merengek ingin di cium lagi.

Lalu suara telepon berdering hingga terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan tautan itu dan menghasilkan rengutan di bibir Baekhyun.

"Halo"

"Hyung! Kau harus melihat televisi sekarang juga!!" Itu Sehun

"Kau mengganggu kegiatan ku hanya dengan berbicara tidak penting seperti itu?"

"Ini sangat penting. Lakukan! Sekarang! Juga!" Sehun memutuskan teleponnya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol menekan remot televisi dan menampilkan sebuah berita acara dengan judul 'Pengusaha muda Park Chanyeol selingkuh?', 'Park Chanyeol selingkuh dengan anak dari istrinya sendiri?' Dan beberapa foto terpampang di sana. Itu benar dia dan juga wanita itu adalah Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa??

Selama ini Chanyeol jarang muncul di televisi. Karena ia tidak pernah menimbulkan sensasi. Dan ia tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun mereport berita tentangnya.

Ia memindah saluran dan beritanya semua sama. Chanyeol merasa ganjal dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa semua tayangan di televisi hanya memberitakan tentang dirinya dan juga Baekhyun?

"Tiffany!" Geram Chanyeol semabri mematikan televisi.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang mematung mengarahkan pandangannya pada televisi.

"Kim! Hapus semua berita itu segera!" Ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang di telepon.

"Sayang, tak apa. Semua akan teratasi dengan baik" lelaki itu mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

Sementara di lain tempat, Tiffany bersmirk ketika melihat berita yang ia buat sudah tersebar. Dia memang gila.

Tbc


End file.
